When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope
by Styko
Summary: Ein Gewitter tobt über das Land, während Vegeta und Gohan allein zuhause sind.... Shônen Ai
1. Part 1

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 1/9 + Epilog (vielleicht)  
Pairing: dazu später  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC   
  
Bemerkung: Jaha!! Eine neue Geschichte von mir!!! (Freut sich da überhaupt jemand drüber?)   
Okay, zu allererst will sagen, dass ich mir mit dieser Story verdammt viel Mühe gegeben hab und ich bitte euch, auch wenn euch das Pairing abschreckt, sie wenigstens mal anzulesen.   
Angefangen hab ich sie hauptsächlich deshalb, weil es von diesem Paar wirklich kaum Fanfics gibt, hab bisher zwei deutsche und eine englische gelesen. Vegeta und Gohan (ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen!!) scheinen nicht so sehr beliebt zu sein. Es gibt nicht mal Bilder von den beiden. Also hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich wengistens mal die Welt um eine Vegehan-Fic bereichere ^^' Inzwischen bin ich aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Story sowieso keiner lesen wird (auch wenn ich immer noch das Gegenteil hoffe), aber es gibt ein paar Leute auf dieser Welt, denen gefällt sie. Also vielleicht gibt's ja auch noch ein paar mehr^^ *hoff*  
Der Anfang ist vielleicht etwas lustig, aber später wird es besser, das versprech ich^^  
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^ (Ich hab soviel gesucht und so wenig gefunden... sehr depremierend wenn man total in der Pairing vernarrt ist^^')  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Nun, denn jetzt geht's los^^ Lest sie... bitte!!^^'  
  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope..... – Part 1  
  
Ein helles Leuchten, dann ein tiefes Grollen.   
Gohan sah von seinen Heften auf und durch sein Fenster nach draußen. Der Himmel war dunkel und man hatte fast das Gefühl, die Welt würde jeden Moment untergehen. Der Halbsaiyajin streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er im Stuhl nach hinten sank und den Blick weiterhin auf die Welt außerhalb seines Zimmers gerichtet hatte.   
Der Wind wehte heftig durch die Bäume, zehrte an ihren Blättern und Ästen. Sie versuchten ihm Widerstand zu leisten, bogen sich unter seiner Kraft, doch er blieb unerbittlich. Er riss die Blätter ab und nahm sie mit sich auf eine Wanderung bis ans Ende der Welt und vielleicht noch darüber hinaus. Gohan fühlte eine leichte Eifersucht auf sie.   
Seufzend beschloss er eine Pause zu machen und begab sich die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Ein paar Momente suchte er im Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen die Geräusche des Fernsehers zu ihm hinüber. Mit einem Becher Yoghurt und einem Löffel bewaffnet, betrat er den Wohnraum. Sofort war der Blick des anderen auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Solltest du nicht lernen?", fragte Vegeta desinteressiert.  
„Ich mach ne Pause", antwortete Gohan knapp und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Der Saiyajin nahm das Sofa in Beschlag und so wie dieser schaute, würde es ihn nicht sonderlich erfreuen einen Nachbar zu haben.   
„Habt ihr hier am Arsch der Welt keine gescheiten Programme?!", knurrte Vegeta und zappte mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit durch die Sender.   
„Vielleicht solltest du dir die Sendungen länger ansehen, dann würde dir vielleicht auch was gefallen", meinte der Halbsaiyajin trocken und löffelte den Yoghurt in sich rein.   
  
„Ein schweres Gewitter zieht sich über den Bergen zusammen. Den Bewohnern wird geraten in ihren Häusern zu bleiben und die Wälder zu meiden.   
Soweit das Wetter und nun zu einer Reportage über Mr. Satan, den Bezwinger Cells und Retter der We..." Das Gesicht der Frau mit dem Bild Mr. Satans im Hintergrund verschwand ganz plötzlich und machte einer Tierdokumentation Platz bei der gerade eine Antilope von einem Löwen gerissen wurde. Vegeta musste grinsen angesichts dessen, dass das Satans eigentliches Schicksal gewesen wäre, wenn er wirklich gegen Cell gekämpft hätte.   
Der Saiyajin machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch noch bevor er dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, fragte Gohan schon:  
„Soll ich dir was holen?"  
Der ältere funkelte ihn zornig an. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mir meinen Kram selbst zu beschaffen", giftete er.   
„Okay, okay. War ja nur nen Angebot." Der Halbsaiyajin hob abwehrend die Hände, doch Vegeta humpelte nur knurrend an ihm vorbei Richtung Küche.   
Wieder erhellte sich die Welt draußen für einige Augenblicke und danach folgte der Donner. Gohan blickte erneut aus dem Fenster. Es sah immer noch so aus wie zuvor, der Himmel dunkel und unheilverkündend, jedoch noch nicht weinend.  
Der Halbsaiyajin angelte nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete wieder auf das andere Programm, da er selbst nicht essen konnte, während im kleinsten Detail gezeigt wurde, wie die Löwin ihre Antilope verschlang.   
Während im Fernseher Mr. Satan verkündete wie ‚er' Cell besiegt hatte, kam Vegeta mit einer großen Schüssel Nudelsalat zurück gehumpelt und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen aufs Sofa fallen. Kurz verzog er das Gesicht und strich abwesend über den rechten Fuß, bevor er sich an den Salat machte.   
Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fiel ihm auf, dass das nicht mehr die Antilope sondern der Angeber auf dem Bildschirm war.   
„Warum is der jetzt wieder da?", fragte er mürrisch.  
„Weil mir bei der zerfetzten Antilope schlecht wird."  
Vegeta bedachte Gohan mit einem missbilligenden Blick. „Du hast viel zu schwache Nerven, Junge."  
Der Angesprochene seufzte nur genervt.   
„Geht dir das eigentlich nicht gegen den Strich, dass der Idiot den ganzen Ruhm einsackt?"  
Die Frage kam so abrupt, dass der Halbsaiyajin erst mal verwirrt eine Weile zwischen Vegeta und dem Mr. Satan zeigenden Fernseher umhersah, bis er sie vollständig erfasst hatte.  
„Nein", antwortete er schließlich. „Eigentlich nicht. Sonst würden mich diese Reporter die ganze Zeit belagern und darauf hab ich keine Lust."  
Die Cellspiele waren nun zwar schon sechs Jahre her, aber der Champion wurde gefeiert wie am Tag danach. Gohan war nie auf Anerkennung aus gewesen, er lebte lieber in Ruhe und Frieden ohne auf Schritt und Tritt von Kameras verfolgt zu werden. Nur manchmal wünschte er sich ein wenig Anerkennung für seinen toten Vater. Immerhin hatte Goku alles aufgegeben um diese Welt zu retten, aber das wusste kaum jemand.  
Er seufzte und starrte abwesend auf den Fernseher. Bis ein neuer Blitz zuckte und das Bild für einen Moment flackerte. Kopfschüttelnd, um seine trüben Gedanken los zu werden, stand Gohan schließlich auf um sich in der Küche eine Gabel zu holen und den Yoghurtbecher wegzuschmeißen. Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich diesmal jedoch zu Vegeta auf die Couch.  
„Du willst doch jetzt wohl nichts abhaben, oder?", fragte dieser fast erschüttert und blickte ihn mit misstrauischem Blick an.   
Gohan verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Doch." Er streckte einfach den Arm in Richtung Schüssel aus und nahm sich etwas. Der Saiyajin gab schließlich murrend nach und stellte die Schale zwischen sie, damit sie beide Essen konnten.   
„Sag mal, Vegeta", der Junge hatte kurzfristig beschlossen doch zu fragen, was er schon die ganze Zeit wissen wollte. „Was hast du eigentlich gemacht?" Er blickte auf den rechten Fuß des älteren, der dick verbunden war.  
„Nichts", brummte der Gefragte.  
„So sieht das aber nicht aus."  
Vegeta knurrte und Gohan beschloss, dass das genug der Fragerei war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde Satans Prahlerei jedoch auch Gohan zu viel und er schaltete wieder auf die Tierreportage. Zu seinem Glück war dort zur Zeit das Thema ‚Kuscheln' und nicht mehr ‚blutige Jagd' und ihm stülpte sich beim Essen nicht der Magen um.   
Allerdings war Vegeta davon gar nicht begeistert.   
„Schalt um, so was kann man ja nicht mitansehen."  
„Dir würde so was auch mal ganz gut tun..." Die Worte hatten Gohans Mund schneller verlassen als er denken konnte und nun starrte er mit aufgerissen Augen auf den Fernseher. Vegeta sah ihn nur geschockt an.  
„Was?!"   
„Äh... ach nix", der Halbsaiyajin lächelte in der Manier seines Vaters und stand auf. „Hast du Durst? Ich hol uns was zu trinken." Schnell verließ er das Zimmer.  
In der Küche angekommen, hatte er das Bedürfnis sich den Kopf gegen den Schrank zu hauen, aber er ließ es lieber sein. Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben, so etwas zu Vegeta zu sagen?! Er hätte sich auch gleich die Halsschlagader durchschneiden können, das wäre im Endergebnis aufs gleiche hinausgelaufen. Na ja, wenn Vegeta nicht verletzt gewesen wäre... Zur Zeit war er wohl zu allem zu lustlos. Sogar zum Ausflippen.  
Vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb auch dazu bereit erklärt auf Gohan aufzupassen. Dieser war zwar der Meinung, er konnte mit seinen 15 Jahren auch ganz gut alleine zurecht kommen, aber Chichi nicht. Und da Bulma meinte, man solle den Saiyajin mit so einer Verletzung nicht alleine zuhause lassen, wurde er kurz entschlossen hierher verfrachtet, während die beiden Frauen inklusive Trunks und Goten irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Welt Urlaub machten.   
Mit zwei Gläsern und je einer Flasche Wasser und Apfelsaft machte er sich zögernd wieder Richtung Wohnzimmer auf. Es irritierte ihn leicht, dass Vegeta immer noch die Tiersendung ansah, das Thema hatte immerhin noch nicht gewechselt.   
Gohan stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder neben den Saiyajin. Ein paar Sekunden beobachtete er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, ob er vielleicht doch um sein Leben fürchten müsste, aber der Mann schien das entweder schon wieder vergessen zu haben oder er wollte nicht darüber reden.  
Der Junge begann wieder zu essen und schaute sich die Sendung an. Wieder erhellte ein Blitz die Nacht, der Donner folgte gleich danach. Und dann – war es dunkel im Haus.   
  
Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	2. Part 2

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 2/9 + Epilog (vielleicht)  
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC  
  
Bemerkung: Jaaa!!! Sie findet doch Anklang!!! *freu* *glücklich ist* Jetzt geht's mir gut XD   
Hm, was mit Vegeta mit seinem Fuss gemacht hat, scheint ja einige zu interessieren... aber das kommt ja jetzt raus... oder?! *nachguck* Ja, kommt es^^  
Okay, dann weiß ich mal wieder nicht, was ich noch schreiben soll und außerdem muss ich gleich schon wieder in die Schule... *unter Zeitdruck steht* Also dann, viel Spaß und wieder schön bewerten, ja?^^  
  
Danke an:  
cat(wär cool, wenn du die Seite wieder finden würdest^^)  
Faith   
Zoysite   
Amunet  
melai (Ahhh, geil!! Danke!!! Die Seite ist einfach traumhaft!!!^^)  
cristall   
SweetShadowAngel  
Alex (Lemon? Langer Teil?... Sehen wir mal XD^^)  
danke für eure Kommis *feste knuffel* Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story auch weiter^^  
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... – Part 2  
  
  
Gohan starrte in die tiefe Dunkelheit des Zimmers in die Richtung, wo er vor einigen Sekunden noch das Bild des Fernsehers angeschaut hatte.   
„Was ist jetzt los?", hörte er Vegeta neben sich fragen.  
„Stromausfall wahrscheinlich." Der Junge sah sich um. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Dunkel, doch war es draußen so finster, dass auch von dort kaum Licht eindrang und er, wenn überhaupt, nur Konturen von Dingen in seiner Nähe wahrnahm.   
Er seufzte und stand auf.  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte der Mann neben ihm.   
„Ein paar Kerzen suchen. Im Dunkeln zu hocken ist doch doof." Der Halbsaiyajin wandte sich nach rechts und wollte erneut in die Küche. Aber soweit kam er gar nicht.  
„Aua!! Ach verdammter Mist." Gohan fluchte noch ein bisschen mehr und Vegeta musste leicht grinsen, hätte er doch nicht gedacht, dass dieser Junge solche Wörter kannte.   
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er schließlich, obwohl er es sich schon dachte.  
„Ich hab mir den Fuß gestoßen", kam die geknurrte Antwort und der Saiyajin konnte schemenhaft erkennen, wie der Jüngere sich den schmerzenden Fuß rieb.  
„Brauchst du Licht?"  
Gohan seufzte genervt. „Ne, weißte?", meinte er sarkastisch und wollte Vegeta schon als blöd abstempeln angesichts der Frage, als sich das Zimmer plötzlich erhellte.   
Er dachte, da es sich nicht um elektrisches Licht handelte, zuerst an einen Blitz, doch dafür blieb es schon zu lange bestehen. Dann merkte er, dass es aus Richtung Sofa kam und als er dorthin sah, erkannte er den Grund. Vegeta hatte sich in einen SuperSaiyajin verwandelt und grinste ihn frech an.   
Gohan blickte leicht beleidigt wieder weg und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Schließlich transformierte er sich selber und ging in die Küche um die Kerzen zu suchen. Ewig konnten sie immerhin nicht auf dem SuperSaiyajin Level bleiben.   
Glücklicherweise fand er eine ganze Packung dicker Kerzen, die er einfach mitnahm und die Hälfte davon im Wohnzimmer aufstellte. Als dies vollendet war, verwandelten sich beide wieder zurück. Der Junge nahm erneut neben Vegeta Platz, der immer noch fleißig den Nudelsalat aß.  
„Toll... und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er, während er auf seine, auf den Tisch gelegten, Füße blickte.  
„Geh doch wieder lernen", meinte Vegeta mürrisch.  
„Bei so'nem Licht kann ich nicht lernen."  
„Dann mach halt was anders."  
„Was denn?"  
„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"   
„Ahhh..." Gohan legte die Hände aufs Gesicht und rutschte genervt einige Zentimeter nach unten. Jetzt wusste er, warum Bulma sich immer über Vegeta aufregte.   
„Wir könnten doch auch was zusammen machen, oder?", fragte er dann zaghaft.   
Der Saiyajin sah ihn misstrauisch und missbilligend an. „Und was?"  
„Weiß nicht... reden oder so...." Der Blick blieb derselbe. „Dann schlag halt was anderes vor."  
Doch Vegeta sagte nichts, aß einfach nur stumm weiter. Bis er nach einigen Minuten meinte:  
„Und über was?"  
„Ähm... ich weiß nicht... Du könntest mir ja mal erzählen, was du mit deinem Fuß gemacht hast", schlug der Junge vor. Ein paar Momente verstrichen bevor der Mann antwortete:  
„Ich hab beim Training die Schwerkraft zu weit hochgefahren und eine Attacke falsch gesetzt. Dann bin ich mit voller Wucht falsch auf dem Boden aufgekommen und einer der Trainingroboter ist dann noch explodiert und ein paar Splitter haben sich in meinen Fuß gebohrt." Es schien ihm ein wenig peinlich zu sein, denn er hatte recht leise gesprochen und Gohan nicht angeschaut. Dieser dachte allerdings nicht im Geringsten daran sich darüber lustig zu machen und fragte, während er sich den Fuß etwas näher besah:  
„Autsch... das hat bestimmt weh getan, hm?"  
Er lächelte den älteren leicht an, der grummelte allerdings nur etwas unverständliches. Gohan nahm das mal als ein ‚Ja' hin. „Und wie lange muss der Verband dran bleiben?"  
„Zwei Wochen."  
Ein Blitz und der darauffolgende Donner lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich. Eine Weile blickten sie stumm aus dem Fenster, bis Vegeta die Stille brach:  
„Und für was lernst du da oben?"  
„Für die Aufnahmeprüfung zur Highschool. Mama will mich da nächstes Jahr hinschicken...."  
„Klingt ja nicht sehr begeistert."  
Gohan lächelte leicht. „Doch eigentlich schon. Es wird nur ungewohnt. Ich bin den Umgang mit Kindern in meinem Alter nicht gewöhnt."  
„Wenn dir einer dumm kommt, kannste ihm ja eine reinhauen..."  
Der Junge schüttelte leicht lachend den Kopf. So was musste ja noch von Vegeta kommen.  
  
Erneut betrachteten sie das Schauspiel des Gewitters, das draußen herrschte. Der Wechsel zwischen Licht und Dunkel, das tiefe Grollen des Donners, das über das Land hallte. Aber noch immer hatte es nicht begonnen zu regnen.  
Dann stand Vegeta ganz plötzlich auf.  
„Bleib doch sitzen, ich kann dir auch was holen, wenn du was willst", schlug Gohan ihm erneut vor.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das für mich erledigen kannst, Kleiner."  
„Aber...", der Junge schaute den Mann irritiert an, da er nicht wusste was dieser meinte.  
„Kleiner?"  
„Ja?"  
„Ich muss aufs Klo."  
„Oh..." Leicht beschämt kratzte sich Gohan am Kopf, während Vegeta Richtung Bad humpelte. Dann nahm er die leere Schüssel mit den Gabeln, eine Kerze damit er etwas sah und ging in die Küche. Dort schwenkte er das Gefäß kurz aus und stellte es in die Spüle.  
Erneut blieb sein Blick an dem Spiel der Blitze hängen, fasziniert starrte er hinaus.   
Auch noch als er ein leises Klacken der Badezimmertür vernahm und Vegeta sich neben ihn stellte.   
„Beeindruckend, oder?", flüsterte der Junge schon fast.   
„Mhm", kam die Antwort auch nicht sehr lauter.   
Plötzlich sah man ein Zucken in Gohans Gesicht und ein paar Augenblicke später hatte er bereits das Küchenfenster geöffnet und prüfend die Hand hinausgestreckt.  
„Sollen wir uns raussetzen? Es regnet nicht und es ist auch nicht kalt. Es ist draußen bestimmt noch schöner." Er sah den anderen beinahe flehend an.  
„Wegen mir", meinte Vegeta nur und stieß sich von der Spüle, an der er sich angelehnt hatte um den Fuß nicht zu belasten, ab.   
„Soll ich dir helfen", fragte Gohan als sie zur Tür gingen.  
„Nein, ich schaff das schon alleine." Der Saiyajin hörte sich nur leicht gequält an, nicht böse, was den Jungen leicht verwirrte. Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging schon mal nach draußen um eine der Bänke an die Hauswand zu stellen. Eine andere stellte er mit etwas Abstand davor, damit Vegeta seinen Fuß hochlegen konnte.   
Kurz darauf saßen sie darauf, nebeneinander und blickten stumm über die Landschaft. Der Wind fegte über sie hinweg, bog die Grashalme und Weizenähren mit seiner Kraft. Zog an ihnen, ließ wieder ab, nur um kurz darauf von einer anderen Seite über sie hinwegzuwehen. Bäume neigten sich in seiner Macht, schienen zu fallen, zu brechen. Doch sie wiederstanden ihm, widersetzen sich. Ihre Wurzeln gruben sich tiefer in den Boden und suchten Halt.  
Schwarze Wolken türmten sich in der Höhe auf. Verschluckten die Gipfel der Berge und tauchten die Welt unter ihnen in eine trübe Dunkelheit. Dann kamen die Blitze und erhellten die Wiesen und Wälder wieder. Es schien ein Kampf der Elemente zu herrschen, der über das Schicksal der Erde entscheiden sollte. Über Licht und Dunkelheit.  
Das Grollen das Donners begleitete diesen Kampf, schien die schweren Schritte großer Armeen darzustellen, die dort oben, fern ab jedweder Zivilitation ihre eigene Schlacht schlugen.  
Und in all diesen Gefechten der Elemente – Wind gegen Erde, Licht gegen Dunkelheit – saßen zwei kleine unbedeutende Personen, Angehörige der größten Kriegerrasse des Universums, und beobachteten dieses Schauspiel schweigend und friedlich.   
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. Part 3

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 3/9 + Epilog (vielleicht)  
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC  
  
Bemerkung: Sodala, Teil 3... hm... was gibt es hierzu zu sagen *überleg* Ich glaub nicht viel... Ach doch, hier wird es jetzt wirklich OOC, in den beiden ersten Teilen gings noch, aber hier ging es dann nicht anderes^^'   
So, mehr gibt's diesmal wirklich nicht, dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß beim lesen *gespannt ist wie ihr das Ende findet*^^   
  
  
Danke an: sakura, Alex, Faith, Zoysite, melai und SweetShadowAngel für eure Kommentare *festeknuffel*   
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... – Part 3  
  
  
Der Wind spielte leicht mit den Haaren der beiden Saiyajin, die an der Wand des Hauses fast ganz vor ihm geschützt waren. Er umwehte die schwarzen Strähnen, versuchte sie zu verwirrbeln und zu verwirren. Doch bei den kurzen Haaren des Jungen gelang es ihm nicht und auch die langen des Mannes waren sehr unbeugsam. Fast so wie er selbst.   
Doch der Wind gab nicht auf, konnte er die Haare nicht verwirren, wollte er sie wenigstens biegen. Sie sich in seinem Takt bewegen lassen.  
Gohan musste kichern als ihn einige von Vegetas Strähnen im Gesicht kitzelten. Der Saiyajin blickte leicht verwundert zur Seite um den Grund des Lachens zu erfahren. Als er bemerkte, dass er daran Schuld war, strich er die Haare schon fast schüchtern zur Seite.   
„Tschuldigung", nuschelte er.   
Der Junge blickte auf den Mann neben sich. Hatte er sich eben wirklich entschuldigt?! „Äh... schon gut. War ja keine Absicht." Er lächelte und für die eine Sekunde, die ein Blitz das Gesicht des anderen erhellte, sah es so aus als würde er zurücklächeln.   
  
Die Blitze zuckten über das Tal und teilten sich. Verliefen in vielen kleinen Wegen. Doch jeder von ihnen endete in einer Sackgasse. In einer Straße ohne Zukunft.  
Vegeta starrte abwesend auf die dunkle Landschaft vor sich. Beobachtet wurde er von dem Jungen neben sich, dem der Saiyajin heute Abend irgendwie traurig vorkam. Aber er traute sich nicht ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er redete nicht gern über seine Gefühle. Und erst Recht nicht mit ihm.   
Dann zog der Mann das eine Bein an und schlang die Arme darum. Es sah fast aus als wäre ihm kalt.  
„Frierst du?", fragte Gohan zaghaft. Der Wind war inzwischen heftiger geworden und die Temperatur niedriger  
„Etwas."  
„Warte. Ich hol eine Decke", und sofort war der Junge im Haus verschwunden um kurz darauf wieder mit einer großen, dunkelblauen Decke hinauszukommen. Zögernd legte er den einen Teil um Vegetas Schulter und den anderen um sich, nachdem er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.   
Kurz murmelte der Saiyajin etwas, dass wie ein ‚Danke' klang.   
Erneut saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und betrachteten den Wechsel zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht. Das Zucken der Blitze und das Grollen des Donners.   
„Vegeta?" Gohans Stimme war leise, doch das feine Gehör des Mannes nahm das Wort wahr.  
„Hm?"  
„Alles in Ordnung?"   
Verwundert über die Frage sah der Ältere den Jungen an. „Wieso fragst du?"  
„Du siehst so traurig aus..." Die Worte waren sehr leise und zögernd gesprochen worden, da der Halbsaiyajin nicht wusste, wie Vegeta reagieren würde. Dieser sah ihn nur lange aus ausdruckslosen Augen an und schwieg. Dann wandte er den Blick ab und meinte:  
„Ich hab nur nachgedacht."  
Ein paar Minuten verstrichen bevor der Junge sich traute zu fragen:  
„Und über was?"  
„Über das was du vorhin gesagt hast...."  
Gohan legte den Kopf leicht schief, während er überlegte, was der ältere meinte, kam allerdings nicht darauf. Doch noch bevor er fragen konnte, beantwortete der Saiyajin die Frage von alleine:  
„Das mit dem Kuscheln. Dass mir das auch mal ganz gut tun würde."  
Erschrocken riss der Junge die Augen auf. „Ähm.... das... das... ähm, war nicht so gemeint... ich hab.. äh.. also vergiss es einfa...."  
„Schon gut", unterbrach der Mann ihn. „Du hast ja Recht."  
Verwirrt schaute Gohan ihn an. Der traurige Klang in der Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen und er wollte schon etwas sagen, als der andere fortfuhr:  
„Es ist nur.... so was... hat nie jemand mit mir gemacht." Den Kopf auf das Knie des angezogenen Beines gestützt, starrte er auf den dunklen Horizont.   
Der Junge neben ihn bedachte ihn mit mitleidigem und besorgtem Blick. Dann blickte auch er auf die Landschaft hinaus. Zuvor hatte er sich nie Gedanken über Vegetas Vergangenheit gemacht, aber jetzt.... Das Leben unter Freezer schien nicht einfach gewesen zu sein. Und so wie es aussah auch sehr einsam und kalt.   
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Gesicht des anderen. Es war unbeweglich und hart wie immer – und doch... Gohan glaubte eine sonst nicht vorhandene Traurigkeit und Sehnsucht sehen zu können. Eine Sehnsucht nach einem kleinen bisschen Wärme.   
Langsam rutschte der Junge näher zu Vegeta. Zögernd legte er seine Arme um den Älteren und den Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Er rechnete fest damit, sofort wieder fortgestoßen zu werden, doch Vegeta ließ ihn gewähren. Er drückte sich sogar noch etwas näher an den Jüngeren heran, die ungewohnte Nähe dankbar annehmend.   
Gohan lächelte als er das spürte und schlang die Arme fester um den Saiyajin – und so saßen sie eine lange Zeit da, stumm und eng aneinandergekuschelt, in Mitten des wütenden Gewitters.   
  
Der Wind wehte stark und kalt über das Land. Ließ die Tiere und alle Lebewesen unter den dunklen Wolken frieren, und sich in ihre Behausungen zurückziehen. Sie flohen vor ihm und er machte sich ein Spiel daraus, jagte sie, fegte ihnen Hindernisse in den Weg. Sie zitterten, vor Angst und vor Kälte, und der Wind freute sich. Er strich weiter über das Land, hin zu dem einsamen Haus am Rande des Waldes.  
Auch dort wiederholte er sein gemeines Spiel. Er fegte über die beiden Gestalten auf der Bank hinweg, immer und immer wieder blies er ihnen seinen kalten Atem entgegen. Doch gegen diese beiden verlor er sein mitleidloses Spiel – und er wand sich wieder ab, ließ sie alleine in ihrer Umarmung, die beide wärmte und die sie dennoch frieren ließ.   
Vegeta lächelte leicht in den Armen des Jungen. Die Nähe des anderen wärmte ihn. Nicht nur von außen, nein, auch von innen. Diese Umarmung weckte Gefühle in ihm, die er nie kennengelernt oder vor langer Zeit vergessen hatte. Gefühle wie Hoffnung und Glück...  
Doch gleichzeitig wurden auch andere Gefühle wieder wach. Kälte und Einsamkeit, die er lange Jahre gespürt hatte und die ihm den langen trostlosen und verzweifelten Lebensabschnitt, den er so oft zu vergessen versucht hatte, wieder in Erinnerung riefen.   
Doch dann spürte er etwas, das ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. Seine Wange lag an der Gohans und dort rannen stumme Tränen hinab. Er drehte den Kopf leicht um den Jungen ansehen zu können.   
Schweigend starrte der Halbsaiyajin auf die Landschaft vor sich, während die Tränen aus seinen Augen flossen.   
„Was ist?" Erschrocken schrak er aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte in Vegetas .... besorgtes Gesicht?   
„Warum weinst du?", fragte der Mann noch einmal und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über Gohans Wangen. Erst da merkte der Junge, dass er überhaupt weinte. Schnell wischte er sich die restlichen Tränen weg und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Vegetas Schulter.   
„Nichts. Alles in Ordnung." Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch der Saiyajin schaute ihn skeptisch und immer noch besorgt an. Der jüngere versuchte diesem Blick Stand zu halten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Augen schweiften zurück zum Horizont und erneut bahnten sich die Tränen einen Weg.   
„Ich musste nur gerade an meinen Vater denken." Er schluckte einmal schwer und sprach dann mit erstickter Stimme weiter. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."  
Vegeta sagte nichts. Schmiegte nur seine Wange an der einen des Jungen und strich mit seiner Hand beruhigend über die andere.   
„Glaubst du...", Gohan musste wieder schlucken. „Glaubst du ich werde ihn jemals wieder sehen?" Fast flehend sah er den Älteren an.  
Dieser lächelte zurück und streichelte noch immer über die Haut des Jungen. „Ganz bestimmt."  
Der Jüngere spürte in seinem Inneren die Wahrhaftigkeit dieser Worte und langsam versiegten die Tränen. Dankbar schaute er Vegeta in die schwarzen Augen. Vegeta schaute in seine – und dann versanken sie in ihnen.   
Der Himmel erbebte noch immer vom Kampf der Elemente. Wurde aufgeschüttelt durch den Wind, erhellt vom Licht der Blitze und erschüttert vom Grollen des Donners. Die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Landschaft zog dieser Kampf auf sich.   
Nur die zweier einsamer Seelen konnte er nicht gewinnen. Zweier Saiyajin, die dichtbeieinander auf einer Bank saßen und deren Gesichter sich langsam näherten – und dann, als der Donner auf den Blitz traf und sie sich miteinander vermengten um die Welt unter sich erzittern zu lassen, da trafen die Lippen der beiden aufeinander und verschmolzen in einem zärtlichen Spiel.   
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	4. Part 4

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 4/9 + Epilog (vielleicht)  
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC  
  
Bemerkung: Ahhh!!!! Leute, tut mir Leid!!! Ich bin viel zu spät, ich weiß, ich weiß... Ich wollte sie auch schon am Dienstag reinstellen, aber ab da hat mein liebes DSL kurzfristig beschlossen, mir den Dienst zu versagen... Das Ende vom Lied war, dass ich drei Tage lang nicht ins Net kam und so auch nicht die Story ausstellen....  
Ich würd euch jetzt ja gerne mit nem besonders schönen Teil trösten... nur irgendwie.. na ja, mir gefällt er nicht soo toll... und so ab der mitte hab ich versucht lustig zu sein... *seufz* wie ihr sehen werdet, ist das königlich misslungen... Na ja, vielleicht gefällts euch ja trotzdem *hoff*  
  
  
Danke an: Amunet, melai, Serena, Hilda, Zoysite, sakura und Faith für eure Kommentare^^ *festeknuffel*  
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... - Part 4  
  
  
Die Erde erbebte als ein Blitz in sie einfuhr, sie durchbrach. Ihre Bewohner wurden aufgeschüttelt, verängstigt. Dicht beieinander saßen sie in ihren Behausungen und zitterten.   
Der Wind nutzte diese Gelegenheit, fuhr in die Höhlen hinein und ließ die Tiere ein weiteres Mal frieren. Nun waren sie nirgends mehr sicher vor ihm und er freute sich und blies noch stärker.  
Erneut wandte er sich zu dem Haus, umspielte die Körper der beiden Saiyajins, doch noch immer nicht, konnte er sie in ihrer wärmenden Umarmung erzittern lassen.   
Wieder begann er mit den Haaren zu spielen, bewegte sie in seinem Takt, vermischte sie. Und schon bald konnte man nicht mehr erkennen, wem welche gehörten, denn sie waren eins geworden - so, wie die Lippen der beiden Personen.  
Noch immer saßen sie da, wie zuvor. Gohans Arme um den Mann geschlungen und Vegetas Hand auf der Wange des Jungen ruhen. Ihre Lippen lagen sanft aufeinander, waren in ein zärtliches Spiel vertieft.   
Eine lange Zeit verweilten sie in dieser Position, bis sie sich voneinander lösten, den Blick in den Augen des anderen verloren - und dann, ohne ein Wort begann das Spiel ihrer Lippen erneut. Doch diesmal leidenschaftlicher, inniger.   
Vegeta setzte sich auf und kniete schließlich vor dem Jungen, die eine Hand noch immer auf der Wange, die andere nun im Nacken Gohans. Fordernd übten sie Druck auf den Halbsaiyajin aus, zogen ihn näher an den Mann heran. Für einige Augenblicke blieben sie in dieser Position, bis der Ältere die Hand an der Wange wegnahm und sie mit sanften Druck auf die Hüfte legte. Gohan verstand und nahm den Prinzen behutsam auf den Arm. Dieser schlang nun die Arme um den Hals des Jüngeren und die Beine um dessen Hüfte.  
Noch immer küssend, betrat der Junge langsam das Haus. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die Decke mit hinein zu nehmen, oder die Tür zu schließen. Er ging auf direktestem Weg in sein Zimmer, den Saiyajin festhaltend.   
  
Blitze zuckten geräuschlos über den Himmel, schienen aus der Schlacht der Elemente zu fliehen, nur um Sekunden später von tosendem Donner verfolgt zu werden. Sie erstrahlten hell, wollten den Verfolger erschrecken, doch es half nichts. Er holte sie ein, umzingelte sie und erneut blitzen sie auf. Schickten das grelle Licht über die Landschaft, hinein in das dunkle Haus, auf die zwei Saiyajins, die küssend auf dem Bett des Jungen lagen.   
Vegeta, auf Knie und Unterarme gestützt, drückte den Halbsaiyajin leicht in die weiche Matratze. Sein Kuss war begierig und stürmig, raubte dem anderen den Atem und den Verstand. Gohan glitt mit seinen Händen über den Rücken des älteren, krallte sich in dem Stoff des Hemdes fest, als ob er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte. Mit der Zeit wanderten die Lippen des Saiyajin vom Mund weg, glitten den Hals des Jungen hinab. Die Hände über den jugendlichen Körper.  
Gohans Augen öffneten sich erschrocken als er verstand, was Vegeta wollte. Er jedoch war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er es wollte. Verunsichert hielten seine Hände in ihrer Verwirrung an, blickten die Augen im Zimmer umher. Er wollte den Älteren nicht enttäuschen, aber er wollte es nicht.  
Die rechte Hand des Mannes glitt über die Seite des Jungen. Hielt am Oberschenkel an und wanderte zu dessen Innenseite, bis sie ein Zucken vernahm und schlagartig inne hielt.  
Vegeta nahm den Kopf aus der Halsbeuge des anderen um ihn anzuschauen. Gohan jedoch wich dem Blick des Älteren aus.   
"Was ist?", fragte der Saiyajin schließlich.  
"Ich.... ich kann das nicht...." Entschuldigend blickte der Junge Vegeta an, darauf gefasst angeschrieen oder geschlagen zu werden. Ängstlich kniff er die Augen zu.  
Doch er spürte nur eine leichte Berührung an seiner Wange und ein paar Lippen auf seiner Stirn. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah in Vegetas lächelndes Gesicht.   
"Schon gut. Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."  
Der Mann erhob sich aus seiner Position über Gohan und legte sich neben ihn. Dicht bei ihm und den Arm um dessen Körper geschlungen.   
"Danke", flüsterte der Halbsaiyajin noch, bevor auch er sich eng an den anderen schmiegte und sie schließlich beide einschliefen.   
  
Ein Blitz zuckte und der Donner krachte dazu. Ruckartig saß Gohan im Bett und sah sich erschrocken um. Er brauchte einige Zeit um zu realisieren, wo er war und was das Geräusch zuvor verursacht hatte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken bemerkte er, dass das Gewitter noch immer tobte und die Landschaft unter sich zum Erbeben brachte.   
Augenreibend erhob sich der Junge vom Bett um sich ans Fenster zu stellen. Dort angekommen bemerkte er, dass es immer noch nicht regnete. Gerade als er sich darüber Gedanken machen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf die zwei Bänke vor dem Haus und in seinem Kopf huschten die Bilder der letzten Nacht in sekundenschnelle vorbei.   
Schlagartig glitten Gohans Augen zurück zum Bett, wo Vegeta sich jedoch nicht mehr befand.   
"Das hätte ich ja beim Aufstehen wohl gemerkt, wenn er da gewesen wäre", grummelte er, während er die Tür öffnete und sich nach unten begab.   
Etwas zögerlich ging er Richtung Küche, wo er die Aura des anderen spürte. Er war unsicher, wie dieser reagieren würde. Vielleicht würde er ja so tun, als wäre gar nichts geschehen. Unwillkürlich spürte der Junge bei diesem Gedanken einen Stich im Herzen.   
Letztendlich betrat er doch noch die Küche - und traute seinen Augen kaum. Vegeta stand vor dem Herd und kochte!  
Der Saiyajin nahm in den Augenwinkeln flüchtig eine Gestalt war und sah Gohan mit geweiteten Augen und ungläubigem Blick in der Tür stehen.  
"Da schau an, auch schon wach?", meinte er grinsend und fügte, nachdem der Junge in seiner Position verweilte, leicht verwirrt dazu: "Was ist?"  
"Du.... du ... du kochst?!?!" Die schwarzen Pupillen waren noch immer stark geweitet.  
Vegeta verzog leicht beleidigt das Gesicht.   
"Ich kann's auch lassen, dann kannste dir selbst was machen," meinte er und wollte schon Gabel und Pfanne weglegen, als Gohan gerade noch meinte.  
"Nein, nein. Ich... ich wusste nur nicht, dass du das kannst." Der Junge kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und blickte den skeptisch schauenden Mann entschuldigend an. Nach ein paar Sekunden beschloss der ältere die Sache darauf beruhen zu lassen und widmete sich erneut dem Herd.  
Der Halbsaiyajin trat langsam auf ihn zu und stand schließlich hinter ihm. Etwas in seinem Inneren drängte ihn dazu die Arme um Vegeta zu legen, doch sein Verstand warnte ihn davor. Letzte Nacht konnte immer noch nur ein ‚Versehen' gewesen sein.   
"Was gibt's denn?", vorsichtig legte Gohan seine Hände auf die Schultern des Prinzen und tat so als würde er über diese in die Pfanne schauen. Doch seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu dem Gesicht des anderes zurück, suchend noch Abstoßung oder Anerkennung.   
"Masitanische Gemüsetaschen", meinte der Mann, während er den Jungen gewähren ließ und die Teigtaschen in der Pfanne wendete. "Aber hier gibt es keine Masitas, also hab ich Kartoffeln genommen." Gohan grinste über den prüfenden und skeptischen Blick den Vegeta seinem Essen zuwarf, da dieser nicht wusste, ob das auf das Gleiche hinauslaufen würde. Dann legte er die Arme ganz um den Saiyajin und schon wie in der Nacht zuvor, den Kopf auf dessen Schulter.   
"Ist das nicht ein bisschen wenig?" Der Halbsaiyajin blickte misstrauisch auf die beiden Gemüsetaschen, die in der Pfanne brutzelten.   
"Die Dinger sind sättigend. Und jetzt steh nicht so darum und deck den Tisch. Sie sind gleich fertig." Etwas wiederwillig löste sich Gohan von dem Anderen und tat wie ihm befohlen.   
Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie bereits am Tisch und der Junge stocherte prüfend in seinem Essen. Es besah es sich von oben, von unten und von den Seiten. Vegeta schaute ihn währenddessen halb beleidigt, halb genervt an.   
"Mein Gott, ich hab es schon nicht vergiftet", murrte er schließlich, wodurch Gohan ängstlich aufschreckte. Er wollte den anderen doch nicht kränken. Schnell legte er ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf und schob sich einen Bissen in den Mund.   
Augenblicklich weiteten sich seine Augen und Vegeta blickte ihn verstört an. Kurz überlegte er, ob die Kartoffeln vielleicht doch nicht so gut zum Ersatz für Masitas geeignet waren.  
"Schmeckt es nicht?", nun besah auch er sich seine Teigtasche, die noch nicht angerührt war.   
"Doch, es schmeckt richtig gut. Das hätt ich nicht gedacht!" Gohan strahlte den Mann über das ganze Gesicht an, der mürrisch den Kopf schüttelte, dann aber doch leicht grinsen musste.  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. Part 5

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 5/9 + Epilog (vielleicht)  
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC  
  
Bemerkung: Okay, diesmal kommt der nächste Teil etwas püntklicher, da mein liebes DSL ja anscheinend wieder gut funktioniert^^   
Irgendwie is das aber schon wieder so'n misslungener Teil... Ich war der Meinung, ich hätte mal die Gefühle erklären müssen... *seufz* Ich hätts lassen sollen, is mir nämlich schon wieder misslungen... Na ja, egal. Urteilt selbst.  
Ach ja, die masitanischen Gemüsetaschen, die Frage kam ja auf^^ Die hab ich mir nur ausgedacht, irgendwas von nem anderen Planeten (darum gibts die auch nicht und man muss Kartoffeln nehmen ^^') Vegeta is ja viel rumgekommen XD *immer solche Einfälle hat*^^'  
Was wollt ich noch sagen? *vergessen hat* Okay, dann geht's los^^ (Nach dem ganzen formellen Kram^^')  
  
  
Danke an: Faith, Hilda, melai, sakura und Amunet für eure Kommentare *knuffel*  
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... – Part 5  
  
Schwach zuckten die Blitze auf und ließen ihr Licht über die Landschaft strömen. Leise kam ihr ewigwährender Verfolger und schickte sein dumpfes Grollen hinterher. Der Wind wehte nur leicht und die Wolken zogen beinahe friedlich über den dunklen Himmel.   
Die Schlacht der Elemente hatte eine Pause eingelegt, ließ nun ihre ganzen Ausmaße zum Vorschein kommen. Bäume waren entwurzelt und versperrten die Wege und Straßen. Hatten Häuser und Höhlen unter sich begraben und den Schutz von Mensch und Tier vernichtet.   
Die Grashalme der Wiesen und die Ähren der Weizenfelder lagen noch immer dicht am Boden, so als hätten sie weiterhin Angst und würden sich nicht trauen aufzustehen. Hin und wieder zitterten sie als der Wind über sie hinwegblies und sie drängten sich dicht aneinander, bangend vor dem was noch kommen würde.   
Gohan betrachtete die sonst so unnachgiebige Landschaft, während er das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumte. Seine Augen schweiften in weite Fernen ab, in alte Zeiten und sein Blick wurde glasig.   
Vegeta bemerkte dies, als er neben ihn trat und legte sanfte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.   
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte der Halbsaiyajin den anderen einige Augenblicke verstört an, bis er die Frage realisiert hatte.  
„Jaja", er wischte sich kurz über die Augen. „Es ist nichts." Seine Lippen versuchten ein Lächeln um seiner Worte Bestätigung zu verleihen. Doch Vegetas skeptischer und dennoch besorgter Blick, ließ es nur gequält erscheinen.  
Gohan wand die Augen ab und starrte auf das Metal des Spülbeckens. Kurz darauf fühlte er eine Hand, die tröstend durch seine Haare strich.   
„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ja?" Der Junge nickte auf die Worte des Saiyajins und blickte wieder auf. Das Gesicht des anderes war fast sanft und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.   
Der Jüngere schaute den Mann einige Momente an.... Irgendwas war seltsam. Gohan neigte den Kopf leicht, während er den anderen immer noch musterte. Dieser schaute nun ebenfalls etwas komisch, da er nicht wusste was mit dem Jungen los war.  
„Was ist?"  
„Ich weiß nicht.... irgendwie.... ist etwas anders an dir..."   
Vegeta wich leicht zurück, da ihm Gohan so prüfend schauend, ein wenig unheimlich vorkam. Er wusste auch nicht, was der Jüngere meinte. Es war doch alles so wie immer.   
Der Junge näherte inzwischen seinen Kopf dem des anderen, immer noch nicht wissend, was ihn so am Äußeren des Saiyajin störte. Nur ein paar Millimeter waren ihre Nasen schließlich noch voneinander entfernt, ihre Blicke in den Augen des jeweils anderen versunken – und da fiel es Gohan plötzlich auf: Er war mit Vegeta auf gleicher Augenhöhe!  
Sofort wandte er den Blick nach unten, der Saiyajin mit ihm, um letztendlich beide auf Vegetas Füße zu starren, die einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebten.   
Der Junge hob den Kopf wieder, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Der Mann bedachte ihn mit einem Blick aus einer Mischung von böse und beleidigt.   
„Was?"  
„Ach nix", doch das noch immer vorhandene Grinsen strafte Gohan Lügen. Deshalb beschloss er schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Setzen wir uns wieder raus?"  
Vegetas Augen zuckten nur, er wollte eine Antwort haben.   
„Komm schon", der Halbsaiyajin ließ dem anderen keine Möglichkeit zum Sauer sein und zog ihn an der Hand mit nach draußen.   
  
Ein sanftes Rauschen ging durch die Blätter der Bäume und die Grashalme der Wiesen. Der Wind hatte an Kraft verloren und mit ihr seine Schrecklichkeit. Die Tiere fürchteten sich nicht mehr vor ihm. Sie kamen aus ihren Höhlen, ließen ihn sanft durch ihr Fell streichen. Er spielte dieses Spiel mit, und er freute sich. Freute sich auf den Augenblick, wenn er seine Kraft zurückerlangen würde und wieder mit ihnen spielen konnte. Auf seine Weise.   
Auch diesmal führte sein Weg ihn wieder zu dem Haus. Erneut zu den beiden Saiyajins, denen er nichts anhaben konnte.   
Gohan hatte die beiden Bänke diesmal zusammen und längs vom Haus weg gestellt, sodass sie ihre Beine bequem hochlegen konnten. Wie Tags zuvor, saß der Junge, an die Wand gelehnt, hinter dem Mann und hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Sein Kopf ruhte erneut auf der Schulter des anderen und seine Augen waren geschlossen.   
Es war nicht mehr so kalt, wie in der vergangenen Nacht und die Wärme des Saiyajins reichte ihm aus um nicht zu frieren.   
Gohan wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich zu dem anderen Saiyajin hingezogen. Noch vor einiger Zeit hätte er sich bei so einem Gedanken selbst für verrückt erklärt. Immerhin war Vegeta der gefühllose, stolze Saiyajinprinz gewesen für den nur der Kampf zählte. Dass er so etwas wie Zärtlichkeit kannte, hätte Gohan nie gedacht. Aber nun spürte er, wie die Hand des Mannes sanft über seine Wange strich, immer wieder auf und ab, leicht wie ein Windhauch.   
Der Junge zog die Arme fester um den anderen und drückte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge Vegetas. Wenn er ihm so nah war, dann spürte er eine Wärme und Geborgenheit, die er seit langer Zeit vermisste. Die Gefühle die sein Vater ihm immer gegeben hatte, als er noch gelebt hatte. In gewisser Weise war der Saiyajinprinz ein zweiter Vater für ihn. Er gab ihm die gleichen Gefühle. Und doch waren sie anders.....  
  
Die Wolkentürme, die die Gipfel der Berge in der vorangegangenen Nacht verschluckt hatten, bauten sich allmählich ab. Wurden vom leichten Wind davon getrieben, weg vom Schlachtfeld der Elemente. Doch sie verschwanden nicht, blieben in der Nähe um im nächsten Kampf wieder da zu sein und gegen das Licht zu kämpfen.   
Vegeta schaute starr in den Himmel, während er in den Armen des Jungen unten auf der Bank saß. Er spürte wie Gohan die Arme fester um ihn zog und seinen warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Der Mann lächelte als er den friedlichen und fast glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck des jüngeren wahrnahm und legte sachte seine Stirn an die des anderen.   
Während er weiterhin die eine Wange des Jungen streichelte, betrachtete er ihn. Er wusste nicht warum, aber der Halbsaiyajin gab ihm etwas, dass er nie zuvor in seinem Leben erhalten hatte. Er ließ ihn Gefühle spüren, die er nie gespürt hatte. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte nur aus Kälte, Hass und Angst bestanden. Aus Gefühlen, die ihn für jede Zuneigung, die jemand ihm entgegengebracht hätte, taub und unempfindlich werden ließen. Alles was in Richtung Liebe ging hatte er abgeblockt und sich immer mehr verschlossen. Doch dieser Junge hatte irgendeinen Schlüssel besessen und dieses Schloss vor seinen Gefühlen geöffnet.   
Aber sie krochen nur langsam hervor. Es würde seine Zeit dauern, bis sie sich ganz entfaltet hätten. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten.   
Vegeta fröstelte leicht bei diesem Gedanken und Gohan, der den anderen direkt berührte, bemerkte die Gänsehaut.   
„Frierst du?" fragend hob er seinen Kopf aus der Halsbeuge des Mannes und schaute ihn an. Dieser nickte nur leicht, während er den Blick abwandte und ihn mit traurigem Glanz über die Ebene schweifen ließ.   
Der Junge angelte inzwischen nach der Decke, die noch immer draußen lag. Er legte sie, nachdem er sie sich kurz besehen hatte, ob sie schmutzig war, um seine Schultern nach vorne um Vegeta. Dann folgte der Halbsaiyajin dem Blick des Älteren.   
  
Am Horizont zuckten vereinzelte Blitze über den dunkeln Himmel. Langsam zogen die Wolken zurück und verschluckten erneut die Gipfel der Berge. Der Wind gewann an Kraft zurück und sofort begann er wieder mit seinem grausamen Spiel. Der Donner begleitete ihn als er in die Höhlen einfuhr und ihre Bewohner ängstigte.  
Von neuem begann eine Schlacht der Elemente, die die vorangegangene an Kraft und Zerstörung bei weitem übertreffen sollte.   
Doch das kümmerte die beiden Saiyajins auf ihrer Bank vor dem Haus nicht. Sie hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Schönen....  
„Es wäre schön, wenn wir das jede Nacht machen könnten, oder?" Gohan schloss verträumt die Augen und schmiegte sich näher an den Mann.   
... und wehmütigen.  
„Ja, wäre es." Aber Vegeta wusste, dass es ein Traum bleiben würde. Nur ein schöner Traum, denn eines besaßen sie nicht um ihn wahr werden zu lassen: Eine Zukunft....   
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	6. Part 6

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 6/9 + Epilog (vielleicht)  
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC  
  
Bemerkung: Oi, jetzt hätt ich fast vergessen, den Teil zu veröffentlichen *Siebgehirn hau* Aber ich hab ja zum Glück noch dran gedacht^^'  
Hm, was kann ich dazu sagen? An dem Teil hab ich lang gehangen, warum weiß ich auch nicht so genau... wahrscheinlich wegen dem ganzen Schulstress . Dann hatte ich ne Schreibblockade und schließlich.... ach nein, danach kam ich endlich weiter^^' Ich glaub ab Mitte dieses Teiles wird der Schreibstil auch etwas besser, der Rest ist nämlich an aufeinader folgenden Tagen (besser gesagt Nächten^^') entstanden und nicht in Wochenendabständen (Man lobe die Ferien!!^^)  
Ach ja... falls ich mich demnächst irgendwann mal mit der Beschreibung des Gewitters wiederholen sollte, dann sorry. Aber es wurde von Teil zu Teil schwerer diesen Sturm immer anders zu beschreiben....^^'   
Oh, ich laber schon wieder zu viel, also dann geht's jetzt los. Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^  
  
Danke an: melai, mehl-ei, Faith, Hilda und Alex für eure Kommentare *festeknuffel*   
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... – Part 6  
  
  
Die Erde brach auf, schleuderte die Brocken in die Gegend. Sie schien zu fliehen vor dem Blitz, der sie bedrohte und auf sie eindrang. Doch auch er war nur ein Gejagter, ein Gejagter des Donners, der ihn über das dunkle Schlachtfeld der Elemente hinweg verfolgte.   
Immer wieder wurde der schwarze Himmel von grellem Licht erhellt. Die Gipfel der Berge schienen schwach durch die schweren Wolken, fast wie Geister, die darauf warteten neue Gefährten mit sich in den Schlund der Hölle zu nehmen.   
Gohan saß, sich dicht an Vegeta drückend, auf der Bank und beobachtete dieses Schauspiel. Als erneut ein Blitz in die Erde einfuhr, zuckte er zusammen und vergrub einen Teil seines Gesichtes wieder in der Schulter des Mannes. Dieser wurde dadurch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah den Jungen seltsam an.   
„Was ist los mit dir?"   
„....Hm?... Was?"  
„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du Angst vor dem Gewitter hast?"  
Vegeta sah ihn schon fast panisch-geschockt an, dass Gohan unwillkürlich grinsen musste. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Mir ist nur kalt und ich bin müde. Gehen wir schlafen?" Er lächelte den Saiyajin nur an, erwähnte nicht, dass er tief in sich ein Gefühl verspürte. Ein Gefühl, dass ihm etwas unheilvolles voraussagte.   
Sanft nahm er die Hand des anderen und zog ihn mit ins Haus. Noch immer skeptisch blickend, schwebte der Mann hinter.   
„Warum schwebst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", fragte Gohan als er die Tür schloss.  
Vegeta schaute kurz auf seinen Fuß, bevor er antwortete: „Damit ich den Boden nicht dreckig mache...."  
Der Junge rollte mit den Augen, worauf der Mann meinte:  
„Warum wohl? Weil es weh tut, wenn ich mit dem Fuß auftrete." Er schwebte langsam Richtung Badezimmer. Gohans Hand immer noch in seiner.   
„Seit wann gibst du denn zu, dass dir etwas wehtut?" Der Halbsaiyajin grinste Vegeta fröhlich an, während der ihn knurrend mit einem bösen Blick bedachte. Das machte dem anderen aber gar nichts aus und bevor der Saiyajin reagieren konnte, hatte Gohan schon wieder seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf die Schulter gelegt.   
Vegeta seufzte. Irgendwie konnte er dem Jungen so nicht böse sein.   
  
Grell zuckte der Blitz über die Landschaft, schien für einen Augenblick die Nacht in den Tag zu verwandeln und ließ alles in Stille verfallen. Nichts rührte sich, nichts atmete, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war die Welt still, bevor der Donner ertönte und das Land unter sich stärker erzittern ließ als ein Erdbeben.  
Die Fenster des kleinen Hauses bebten in ihren Rahmen, schienen zerspringen zu wollen aus Angst vor dem dröhnenden Angreifer, um ihm zu entkommen. Aber es gab kein Entkommen und so versuchten sie ihm tapfer stand zu halten, auch wenn das leise Klirren des Glases ihr Zittern verriet.   
Gohan lag in seinem Bett, während er sein Fenster misstrauisch beobachtete. Er hatte bei jedem Donnerschlag das Gefühl, dass es zerspringen würde, aber glücklicherweise blieb es heil. Ansonsten wäre es im Haus wohl noch kälter geworden als es sowieso schon war.   
Hätte er gewusst, dass es übers Wochenende so kalt werden würde, hätte er die Heizung angestellt. Aber wer ahnte denn schon, dass mitten im Sommer ein Gewitter von solchem Ausmaß – und niedrigen Temperaturen – stattfinden würde.   
Die Außentemperatur hatte im Vergleich zum vorrangegangen Abend stark abgenommen, woran sicherlich die Kaltfront des Gewitters Schuld trug, die die Warmfront langsam aber sicher vertrieb.   
Erneut ließ der Donner das gesamte Haus erbeben und wieder beobachtete Gohan die schwirrenden Fensterscheiben mit Argwohn. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie Vegeta das Zimmer betrat und zu seinem Bett schwebte.  
„Mein Gott. Ist das bei euch immer so schweinekalt? Besitzt ihr keine Heizung?"  
„Doch, aber sie ist nicht an", sagte der Junge abwesend, noch immer das Fenster beobachtend.   
Der Saiyajin sah zwischen diesem und Gohan hin und her als er die Decke anhob und langsam darunter kroch. Schließlich, neben dem Jungen sitzend und auch auf das Fenster starrend, meinte er trocken:  
„Jaja, schönes Fenster. Man sollte es einrahmen."  
Gohan musste erst mal zwischen dem Fenster und dem Mann hin und her gucken, nachdem er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, um das eben gesagte zu verstehen. Dann verzog er leicht beleidigt das Gesicht und stieß den Saiyajin neben sich sanft an.   
„Ich hab nur überlegt, was wäre, wenn es kaputt gehen würde", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.   
„Dann würd es wahrscheinlich noch kälter werden." Vegeta, zuvor noch mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, rutschte etwas im Bett hinunter und zog die Decke fester um sich.   
„Ist dir etwa kalt?", fragte Gohan grinsend und tat es dem Mann nach.  
„Nein, ich schwitz mir den Hintern ab," grummelte dieser mit sarkastischem Unterton, um sich letztendlich noch mal aufzusetzen und die zweite Decke, die am Fußende des Bettes lag, dazu zuholen.   
„Mein Gott, habt ihr nicht genug Geld um diese verdammte Heizung anzustellen oder lebt ihr gerne in ner Eiswüste?"  
Der Junge kicherte leise und lächelte Vegeta stumm an. Der fuhr unbeirrt fort:  
„Oder wisst ihr nicht wie das Ding angeht?" Er zog die Decken noch etwas fester um sich und sah schließlich in Gohans lächelndes Gesicht. „Ist dir eigentlich nicht kalt?"  
„Nicht wirklich", meinte dieser, während er die Augen schloss, seine Arme um Vegeta schlang und die Stirn an die Wange des Saiyajins legte.   
Ein paar Momente lag der Mann unbeweglich da und Gohan fürchtete, angesichts der ausbleibenden Reaktion, schon fast, dass er übertrieben hatte, als der Ältere schulterzuckend meinte:  
„Ah, jetzt weiß ich, wie ihr die Heizung umgeht."  
Vegeta kuschelte sich näher an den Jungen, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.   
  
Mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit peitschte der kalte Wind über die Landschaft und durch den Wald. Riss an den Ästen, brach sie ab um sie mit sich zu nehmen und dann irgendwo, weit entfernt ihrer Heimat, zu Boden zu schmettern.   
Die wenigen Tiere, die noch unterwegs und die, die des grausamen Sturmes wegen ihrer Behausungen beraubt waren, stoben auseinander, wenn dicke, einst für unbeugsame, Bäume umkippten und sie zu erschlagen drohten.   
Mit unbändigem Zorn fegte der Wind in Richtung des kleinen Hauses. Zu dem Haus in dem die Geschöpfe lebten, denen er nichts anhaben konnten. Die nicht froren, die keine Angst vor ihm hatten. Seine kalten Finger ließen die Fenster schwirren, die Läden scheppern und die Türen krachen.   
Gohan schreckte auf als er von unten einen lauten Knall hörte. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, befürchtete schon das schlimmste, atmete aber auf, nachdem er seinen sechsten Sinn hatte schweifen lassen.   
Vegeta öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen. „Was ist denn?", nuschelte er.  
„Ich hab unten einen Knall gehört, ich geh mal gerad gucken", und eine Sekunde später war der Junge auch schon verschwunden. Vegeta hatte das alles noch gar nicht richtig realisiert, da war Gohan schon wieder da und schloss erleichtert die Tür.  
„Puh, der Wind hat nur die Tür aufgeschlagen. Ich hab schon gedacht, Mama wäre früher zurückgekommen."  
Vegetas Gesicht verfinsterte sich kurz angesichts der Anrede und auch Gohans nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an.   
Der Saiyajin schüttelte zuerst seine Gedanken ab und meinte dann:  
„Es war nur der Wind und jetzt komm wieder ins Bett, es wird kalt."  
Der Junge blickte den anderen kurz aus nachdenklichen Augen an, lächelte aber schließlich. Augenblicklich krabbelte er wieder zu dem Mann unter die Decke und schmiegte sich erneut an ihn.   
Ein Blitz erhellte die Dunkelheit und der Donner ließ die Fenster klirren. Sowohl Gohan als auch Vegeta schauten auf die Scheibe bis sie ausgeschwirrt hatte.  
„Jetzt hast du mich auch schon damit angesteckt", sagte Vegeta resignierend. Der Junge musste wieder kichern. Dieses verstummte aber als er die schwarzen Augen des Saiyajin traf.   
Er versank in ihnen wie die steilen Gipfel der Berge in den dunklen Wolken. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und erneut vergaß der Junge, wie auch der Mann, die Welt um sich. Für sie existierte in diesem Augenblick weder das grelle Zucken der Blitze, noch das bedrohliche Grollen des Donners. Einzig und allein der andere zählte und das sanfte Spiel ihrer Lippen in dem sie sich wiederfanden, während sie die Gedanken an ihre Familien, die in zwei Tagen wieder kommen würden, verbannten.   
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	7. Part 7

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 7/9 + Epilog (vielleicht)  
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC  
  
Bemerkung: Hu, kennt ihr mich noch?! Sorry, aber diesmal hab ichs echt nicht früher geschafft. Hab die gesamte letzte Woche wegen ner Magenschleimhautentzündung mehr auf dem sofa als sonst wo rumgehangen und hatte echt nicht den Nerv dazu irgendwas am PC zu machen. Darum kommt dieser Teil etwas später. Leider schon wieder nicht ein sehr herausragender... naja, ich brauchte sozusagen nen Übergangsteil, sonst hätte das alles so abgehackt gewirkt. Ab diesem Teil, werden die Teile übrigens auch immer länger. Warum weiß ich auch nicht, musste das alles irgendwie unterbringen und ist dann doch länger als geplant geworden. Naja, euch wird's ja wahrscheinlich freuen^^  
Okay, mehr hab ich nicht zu sagen, viel Spaß beim Lesen^^   
  
Danke an: faith, melai, Hilda, mio-chan, Salia (Auf der Seite hatte ich schon geguckt, ist leider auch nix. Trotzdem danke^^) und SweetShadowAngel für eure Kommentare^^ *knuffel*  
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... – Part 7  
  
Der Wind fegte noch immer über die Landschaft, fort von dem Haus über die Hügel und Felder, hinein in die tiefen Klüfte der Berge um neue Kraft zu gewinnen. Dann jagte er wieder hinaus, zurück über die Ebene hin zu dem Haus der unbeugsamen Geschöpfe. Mit enormer Brutalität ließ er sich gegen das Fenster des Jungen fallen, versuchte es zu zerbrechen, es wenigstens aufzustoßen um an die beiden Gestalten zu kommen, die ihn nicht beachteten.   
Die Scheibe klirrte leise als der brutale Zorn des Windes auf sie eindrang, sie in ihrem Rahmen zurückdrang. Doch er konnte nicht lange angreifen, musste seine Kraft zurücknehmen, um dann mit neuer Macht gegen das Glas zu donnern. Aber die Scheibe hielt stand, stellte sich tapfer dem erbarmungslosen Feind entgegen um ihre Schützlinge vor ihm zu bewahren.   
Auf der anderen Seite des Fensters wurde dieser Mut nicht einmal registriert. Beide Saiyajins waren auf den jeweils anderen konzentriert. Auf seinen Körper, seine Haut. Den süßlichen Geschmack der Lippen, die Weiche der schwarzen Haare. Mit ihren Händen fuhren sie die Konturen des Kopfes nach, die des Gesichtes, während ihre Lippen sich sanft berührten, voneinander ließen um sich kurz darauf wieder zu finden.   
Der Kuss des Jungen war anfangs scheu, sich seiner Sache immer noch nicht sicher. Aber er wurde energischer angesichts der fordernden Leidenschaft des Mannes. Vegetas Begierde wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker und seine Hand begann den Körper des Jungen hinunterzuwandern. Strich sanft über den Nacken, danach über den Rücken.   
Dann erinnerte er sich den Unwillen Gohans. Augenblicklich zog er seine Hand wieder den Rücken hinauf, vergrub sie in den Haaren. Er wollte den Jungen nicht drängen.  
Der Halbsaiyajin bemerkte dies dankbar und gerührt. Vegetas Bereitschaft zu warten, nur weil er selbst es nicht wollte, war zwar nicht gänzlich neu für ihn, aber es überraschte ihn trotzdem ein wenig. Sanft lächelte er in dem begierigen Kuss angesichts der verständnisvolle Seite des Saiyajins, die wohl kaum jemand kannte.   
Eine lange Zeit verweilten sie in diesem Spiel der Lippen, bis sie sich atemlos voneinander trennten und sich gegenüberliegend in die Augen sahen. Gohan lächelte den Saiyajin glücklich und dankend an. Dann schmiegte er sich eng an ihn, seinen Kopf an die Brust des Mannes gelegt.   
Vegeta schaute noch einige Zeit auf den schlafenden Jungen bis auch er ihm leicht lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, nochmal durch das Haar strich und schließlich die Augen schloss um ihn einen ruhigen Schlaf zu fallen.   
  
Hoch türmten sich die Wolken auf, reckten sich weit in den Himmel hinauf. Sie wurden immer dunkler, immer bedrohlicher. Tiefschwarze Schwaden hoben sich leicht vom restlichen Dunkelgrau, wagten sich etwas weiter vor um sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen. Erneut bäumten sie sich auf, etwas stärker als zu vor, jedoch auf Distanz bleibend. Sie plusterten sich nur auf, wollten nur drohen, beeindrucken.   
Nun zuckten die Blitze auf. Schnell und grell ließen sie ihre Finger nach vorne schnellen um sie sofort wieder zurück zu ziehen. Wieder schickten sie sie aus, aber nicht so weit. Dafür in einem breiteren Ausmaß. Auch sie wollten nur imponieren und einschüchtern. Keiner der beiden Kämpfer die um Dunkelheit und Licht stritten wagten anzugreifen.   
Inzwischen war es schon lange nach Mittag, auch wenn man davon nichts merkte, da das Gewitter die Strahlen der Sonne verbannte und die Landschaft unter sich in Dunkelheit hüllte.  
Die beiden Saiyajins lagen noch immer, dicht beieinander, im Bett und schliefen.   
Der Wind hatte inzwischen wieder etwas nachgelassen und aufgegeben stetig an das Fenster zu donnern. Nur ab und zu nahm er etwas Kraft zusammen und schleuderte sich dagegen. Aber die Scheibe hielt stand, ließ sich zurückdrängen, aber nicht besiegen.  
Es gab einen dumpfen Knall und daraufhin ein leichtes Klirren, wenn sie zurückweichen musste. So auch dieses Mal, von dem Vegeta wach wurde.   
Noch verschlafen blinzelte er mit den Augen, brauchte einige Momente um zu realisieren wo er sich befand bis er die Haare des Jungen spürte, die ihn sanft im Gesicht kitzelten.   
Er strich durch das kurze, schwarze Haar und betrachtete den Jüngeren mit einem Lächeln.   
Gohan wachte langsam auf als er das rhythmische Streichen auf seinem Kopf spürte. Schläfrig sah er den Saiyajin an.   
„Was ist?", murmelte der Junge mehr unverständlich als verständlich.  
„Nichts", flüsterte Vegeta zurück, nicht inne haltend in seinem Streichrhythmus. Der Halbsaiyajin drehte sich auf den Rücken, streckte sich kurz und schmiegte sich schließlich wieder an den Älteren.   
„Gewittert es immer noch?", fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen.  
„Schau doch selbst", forderte ihn Vegeta auf.  
„Nein... Ich bin zu faul zu gucken", nuschelte der Junge wieder, sich enger an den Saiyajin kuschelnd als ob er so sagen wollte, dass er den anderen nicht los lassen wollte.   
Vegeta schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Eine Weile lagen sie so da bis Gohan fragte:  
„Und?"  
Der Mann sichtlich verwirrt über diese Frage, meinte nichts verstehend:  
„Was und?"  
„Gewittert es noch?"  
„..... Ja."  
„Echt?" Der Junge hob nun doch seinen Kopf und schaute leicht ungläubig aus dem Fenster vor dem noch immer der Kampf der Elemente tobte. „Es gewittert jetzt schon seit drei Tagen und immer noch kein Regen. Irgendwie unheimlich, oder?"   
Vegeta ging nicht auf Gohans Frage ein:  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht gucken?", meinte er stichelnd. Der Halbsaiyajin sah ihn nur kurz an, gab dann einen undefinierbaren Ton von sich um sich kurz darauf wieder etwas näher an den Älteren zu schmiegen, fast so als ob er ihn besänftigen wolle.   
„Bleiben wir heute im Bett?"  
Vegeta stimmte mit einem ‚Ja' zu, erhob sich wenig später aber doch aus dem Bett.   
„Wo willst du hin?" Gohan klang schon leicht panisch.  
„Ich will nur mal aufs Klo, ist das erlaubt?"  
„Ähm... sicher...", verlegen kratzte sich der Junge den Kopf, während der Mann seufzend ins Badezimmer schwebte. In der Zeit, in der Vegeta weg war, kuschelte sich Gohan fester in die Decken um nicht zu frieren. Die Heizung war immer noch nicht an und er hatte auch keine Lust sie anzumachen.   
Eine viertel Stunde später betrat der Saiyajin das Zimmer wieder, beladen mit einem großen Tablett auf dem allerhand Essen war.  
„Ah, Frühstück im Bett, sehr schön", Gohan grinste und richtete sich augenblicklich auf um die Mahlzeit in Empfang zu nehmen. Vegeta nahm wieder Platz neben dem Jungen und so frühstückten sie gemächlich, hin und wieder aus dem Fenster schauend das Gewitter beobachtend.   
  
Der Donner rumorte in den Tälern der Berge, ließ sie erzittern so wie den Rest der Landschaft. Deren Bewohner zitterten in ihren Behausungen, duckten sich vor dem unsichtbaren Bösen als könnten sie ihm so entkommen. Immer wieder entluden sich explosivartige Schläge, ließen alles zusammenfahren und sich noch weiter verkriechen.  
Gohans Blick wanderte zur Decke als fürchtete er das Dach würde jeden Moment einbrechen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf um derartige Gedanken loszuwerden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Fuß in seiner Hand.   
Inzwischen war es Abend geworden ohne, dass die beiden Saiyajins sehr viel mehr getan hatten als im Bett zu liegen, zu essen und zu kuscheln.   
„Hey, pass doch auf", fuhr der Mann den Jungen an. Vegetas Fuß brauchte einen neuen Verband und Gohan hatte darauf bestanden ihn zu wechseln. Nun aber war er kurz abgelenkt gewesen und dem Älteren unwillentlich Schmerzen zugefügt.  
„Ups... tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht." Der Halbsaiyajin lächelte den anderen entschuldigend an, worauf dieser sich wieder zurücklehnte und den Jungen machen ließ, ab und zu jedoch das Gesicht verzog.   
„So, wieder wie neu," präsentierte Gohan stolz sein Werk, dass von Vegeta kritisch beäugt wurde.   
„Hm...."  
„Was ist? Kann Bulma das etwa besser als ich?", fragte der Junge herausfordernd ohne nachzudenken, schreckte aber sofort zusammen als ihn der Saiyajin scharf anblickte.   
Vegetas Blick sollte keine Wut auf Gohan ausdrücken, es war nur die Tatsache welchen Namen er erwähnt hatte. Der Halbsaiyajin blickte betreten und nachdenklich zur Seite, hatte er gerade die ganze Stimmung vermasselt, da es so war, als hätten sie sich still darauf geeinigt, niemanden ihrer Familien zu erwähnen. Denn sie wussten nicht was sein würde, wenn diese zurückkehrten am nächsten Tag....  
Vegeta seufzte schließlich und breitete die Arme aus: „Komm her."  
Der Junge tat wie ihm befohlen, legte sich an die starke Brust des Mannes, die Augen geschlossen und das beruhigende Streicheln genießend. Schließlich blickten sie sich wieder in die Augen, die Welt um sich vergessend.  
Der Wind hatte beschlossen erneut zu versuchen das Fenster zu zerbrechen und fegte mit einer noch stärkeren Kraft als am vorangegangen Abend heran. Zeitgleich bäumten sich die dunklen Wolken in noch nie erreichte Höhen, wirkten bedrohlicher als jemals zuvor und schienen jeden Augenblick hinabzustürzen um die Welt unter sich zu begraben.   
Und als der Schlag des Windes gegen die Scheibe, das Senken der Wolken, das Entflammen des Blitzes und das Grollen des Donners synchron die Welt erzittern ließen, da wurde eine Leidenschaft in den beiden Saiyajins entflammt, die beide in unzähmbarer Begierde über den anderen herfallen ließ.   
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	8. Part 8

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 8/9 + Epilog (vielleicht)  
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC, Lime!!  
  
Bemerkung: Hm... also in letzter Zeit schaff ichs auch nicht mehr, pünktlich zu updaten... *seufz* Sorry, aber ich musste erst noch meine doofe Entzündung auskurieren und mich von der Schule befreien (Ferien!! Jaaaa!!!). Aber diesmal werdet ihr für das längere Warten entschädigt, denke ich. Jedenfalls gefällt mir der Teil am besten und das will was heißen XD  
Nochmal als Vorwarnung, diesmal ist Lime dabei. Also ich denke jedenfalls, dass es Lime ist, hab es auf jeden Fall nicht genau beschrieben. Lemon wollte ich diesmal nicht mit rein bringen, zwischenzeitlich wollte ich auch nicht mal Lime mit rein bringen, aber zu diesem Sturm gehört irgendwas sexuelles und so hab ich mich wieder umentschieden^^' Aber Leute ich sag euch, dieser Teil war der härteste von allen... *puh* Das alles zu synchronisieren war wirklich harte Arbeit... Aber ich denke, es ist mir ganz gut gelungen^^  
Okay, ich denke, das war alles was ich dazu zu sagen hab, dann lest jetzt mal schön. Und schreibt mir einen Kommentar, irgendwie will ich bei dem Teil besonders wissen, wie ihr ihn findet^^'  
  
  
Danke an: Faith, sakura, Sarano, cristall, melai und mio-chan für eure Kommentare^^ *knuffel*  
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... – Part 8  
  
  
  
Der Blitz ließ in vielen Strängen seine Finger Richtung Erde gleiten. Fast hatten sie sie erreicht als die Schläge des Donners ertönten und die Finger zurückzucken ließen.   
Der Wind fegte über das Stück Land, das der Blitz für sich beanspruchen wollte, doch die Wolken türmten sich auf und drohten auf ihn hinabzufallen, wenn er nicht verschwinden würde.  
Die Schlacht der Elemente hatte eine neue Phase erreicht. Nun kämpften die Elemente nicht mehr alle gegeneinander, sie hatten sich verbündet. Der Blitz mit dem Wind gegen den Donner und die Wolken.   
Blitz und Wolken kämpften um das Schicksal der Erde, um Licht und Dunkelheit. Wind und Donner kämpften um den Schrecken, den sie unter den Lebewesen verbreiteten. Jeder wollte besser sein, jeder wollte grausamer sein – und um diese Ziele zu erreichen war ihnen jedes Mittel Recht.   
Auch in dem kleinen Haus, das im Gefecht des Sturmes von keiner Bedeutung war, tobte ein Kampf. Ein Kampf der Zungen und Hände. Der Lippen und Finger.  
Die Hände des Saiyajin waren in den Haaren des Jungen vergraben, hielten dessen Gesicht nah an seinem, sodass es ihm nicht entrinnen konnte. Seine Lippen und seine Zunge wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde fordernder, begieriger. Der Halbsaiyajin, schon lange nicht mehr scheu und unsicher, ließ seine Hände den Körper des anderen hinabgleiten, er war bereit sich ihm hinzugeben.   
Augenblicklich wanderten Vegetas Finger den Körper des Jüngeren hinab. Entlang an den kräftigen Armen, hin zu dem muskulösen Bauch. Sie knieten beide auf dem Bett, jeder durch die Lippen des anderen gefangen. Der Mann drückte den Jungen nun bestimmt nach unten, riss ihm ohne Rücksicht das Hemd vom Oberkörper um auf diesem flüchtige Küsse zu verteilen.  
Blitze rasselten wie Regentropfen auf die Landschaft hinunter, nun nicht mehr drohend, nun kämpfend. Dicht nebeneinander schlugen sie ein, versetzen die Erde unter sich in einen elektrisierenden Zustand - Gohan fühlte sich wie von Stromschlägen durchjagt, als die heißen Lippen des Saiyajin über seine nackte Haut glitten.   
Der Wind heulte über das Land, in die Fugen, die die Blitze geschaffen hatten, durch die Höhlen der Tiere und in die Häuser der Menschen um sie aufzuschrecken und zu vertreiben – Der Atem des Jungen beschleunigte sich, wurde ruckartig ausgestoßen, als der Mann nun auch die Shorts zerriss und sich die Lippen erneut erkundend auf den Weg machten.   
Blitz und Wind hatten ihre Kräfte demonstriert, zogen sich nun ein wenig zurück um die Kraft der anderen zu sehen – Langsam glitt die feuchte Zunge des Älteren über den jugendlichen Körper, ihm so ein Stöhnen entlockend. Schließlich fanden sich ihre Lippen, begannen erneut ein Spiel, in dem sie gefangen zu sein schienen.  
Die Wolken bäumten sich jetzt auf, bereit ihre Macht darzulegen. Ihre Farbe wechselte von tiefgrau zu pechschwarz, jegliches Licht verschluckend, das in ihre Nähe kam. Schwer walzten sie sich über die Gipfel der Berge, schienen sie allein durch den Anblick ihrer bedrohlich aussehenden Masse zum Zittern zu verleiten und sie die tiefen Klüfte hinabstürzen zu lassen – Vegetas Körper bäumte sich kurz auf als die heiße Zunge des Junges nun über seinen, inzwischen auch entkleideten, Oberkörper streifte, sanfte Spuren zurückließ um gleich darauf wieder zurückzukehren.   
Der Donner entlud sich mit aller Macht, verstärkte das Poltern der Steine, warnte die Geschöpfe des Tals vor der drohenden Gefahr. Aber er hatte sie nicht früh genug gewarnt, erst dann als es bereits zu spät zum Fliehen war und sie mit ansehen mussten, wie die zerschmetternden Brocken unaufhaltsam auf sie zukamen – Die Hände des Jungen, dicht gefolgt von seiner Zunge, glitten über den Rücken des Mannes, zogen an seinem Ende angekommen die Unterhose entzwei und machten so den Weg frei. Vegeta schrie auf als Gohans Zunge über den empfindlichen Stummel seines Schwanzes strich.   
Auch die Wolken und der Donner hatten nun ihre Kraft gezeigt, sich als würdige Gegner für Blitz und Wind erwiesen – Die Lippen des Jungen suchten erneut die des anderen, nahmen sie wieder gefangen um sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen.   
  
Die Elemente kämpften nun mit aller Kraft gegeneinander, ohne Mitleid und ohne Rücksicht auf die Umgebung. Ganze Baumgruppen riss der Wind mit sich, während er sich für einen neuen Schlag gegen den Donner fertig machte. Dieser ließ ganze Berge erzittern, sie loses Geröll abwerfen, als ob sie die Bedrohung so von sich ablenken wollten.   
Der Blitz schlug mehr als nur einmal in den Boden ein. Er spaltete ihn. Spaltete Bäume und Häuser, setzte sie in Brand als er erbittert gegen die Dunkelheit der Wolken kämpfte. Das tiefe Schwarz erhob sich wieder, schien erneut, trotz seiner geringen Dichte, ganze Gipfel von den Bergen zu schieben und sie dem feindlichen Licht entgegenzuschmettern.   
Im verteidigenden Zucken der Blitze konnte der Wind die beiden Saiyajin sehen, die sich im Inneren des Hauses befanden. Aber er hatte keine Zeit sie zu beachten, musste weiterkämpfen um die Schlacht zu gewinnen.   
Niemand sah die nackten Körper, deren Lippen und Zungen in ein kompliziertes Spiel aus Verschlingen und Umwinden verwickelt waren. Ihrer beiden Hände erkundeten unentwegt den Körper des anderen. Die Haut, die Muskeln.  
Vegetas Verstand war schon lange abgeschaltet, er folgte nur noch seinen Instinkten. Instinkte, die ihm sagten diesen jungen Körper zu küssen, ihn zu streicheln... ihn zu nehmen. Langsam glitten seine Hände an den Hüften des Jungen entlang, hoben den Körper unter sich leicht an, während er gleichzeitig die Beine des anderen auseinander schob.   
Auch Gohan wurde von seinem Instinkt geleitet. Ähnlich dem des Saiyajin, doch nicht so weit ausgeprägt. Als der Mann nun seine Beine spreizte und sich direkt über ihn beugte, das Leuchten des Blitzes das wilde Funkeln in Vegetas Augen zeigte, da überkam den Jungen plötzlich ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl... eine Sehnsucht nach etwas... das er etwas wollte. Davor... Zuvor etwas hören wollte...  
„Vegeta...", seine Stimme klang heiser, eher nach Stöhnen als nach Worten. „Warte..." Inzwischen war er etwas lauter geworden, eindringlicher, aber der Saiyajin vernahm die Worte nicht in seiner Ekstase. „Vegeta!!!", schrie Gohan nun schon fast verzweifelt.   
Augenblicklich hielt der Mann in seiner Tätigkeit inne, blinzelte verwirrt die Begierde aus seinen Augen um dann den anderen unter sich verständnislos anzublicken.   
Gohan blickte zu dem Saiyajin hinauf, suchte nach den richtigen Worten um zu erklären was er wollte, aber fand sie nicht. Vegeta sah wie der Junge mit sich rang um auszudrücken, was er wollte. Aber er brauchte es nicht zu hören, er konnte sehen, dass Gohan etwas wollte zuvor. Etwas wissen. Fragend sah er den Jungen an.   
Gohan schaute den anderen lange an, überlegte wie er es am besten sagen sollte, bevor er schließlich zu dem Schluss kam einfach zu fragen:  
„Liebst du mich?" Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort des anderen. Angst, dass dieser ‚Ja' sagen würde...  
Doch anstatt zu antworten, fragte Vegeta zurück:  
„Liebst du mich?"  
Für einen Augenblick schien die Welt still zu stehen. Kein Blitz zuckte, kein Donner grollte, der Wind hatte sich gelegt und die Wolken standen still. Gohan blickte in die tiefen unergründlichen Augen des anderen, versuchte darin zu lesen. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, denn er wusste nicht ob er es tat. Ob er Vegeta liebte. Das war die Angst, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, die Angst den Saiyajin zu enttäuschen, ihn traurig zu machen. Er wollte es nicht, Vegeta hatte bereits zuviel Leid in seinem Leben erfahren, aber er konnte nicht ja sagen. Er konnte es nicht.   
„Es tut mir Leid, " stammelte der Junge, machte sich darauf bereit abgewiesen und geschlagen zu werden. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte, Vegeta schaute nur auf ihn hinab, bis er letztlich begann zu lächeln.  
„Es ist okay", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich weiß es auch nicht."  
Gohan lächelte. Es war seltsam, aber diese Worte zu hören war ein Tost für ihn. Ein Trost, der des seltsame Gefühl sich auflösen und sich dem Saiyajin wieder hingeben ließ.   
  
Der Sturm hatte schon lange wieder losgebrochen. Die Pause hatte nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde gedauert, denn im Krieg der Elemente konnte jede noch so kleinste Pause den Ausschlag geben. Noch immer focht der Blitz mit den Wolken, noch immer duellierte sich der Wind mit dem Donner. Niemand war bereit nachzugeben, aufzugeben um diesen Kampf zu beenden.   
Der Wind fegte über die Wiesen, beugte die Gräser und ließ sie sich miteinander vermischen – Die Lippen der beiden Saiyajins waren zurück in ihr Spiel gefallen, hatten den Zungen Einlass in den Mund des anderen gewährt, wo sie sich miteinander verwanden.  
Die Last der Wolken schien die Ähren auf den Feldern niederzudrücken, über sie hinüber zu walzen, damit sie wieder ein Stück aufstehen konnten nachdem sie vorübergezogen waren – Vegeta drückte den Jungen zurück in die weiche Matratze, ließ seine Hände die Hüften des anderen hinabwandern und das Becken leicht anheben.   
Blitze zuckten wieder aus dem Himmel hinab auf die Erde, spalteten Bäume entzwei – Der Mann schob Gohans Beine auseinander, setzte sich dazwischen.  
Für kurze Zeit waren nur die Geräusche des Windes zu hören, als hätte der Donner aufgegeben, doch dann brach er los und erschallte in brennender Wut – Vegeta löste langsam den langen Kuss, während er das Becken des anderen immer weiter anhob. Kurz verschnauften sie beide, bis der Junge schmerzerfüllt aufschrie als der Saiyajin in ihn eindrang.   
Das Dröhnen des Donners, das Zucken der Blitze, das Bäumen der Wolken und das Fegen des Windes folgten einem stetigen Rhythmus, der versuchte den Feind zu besiegen und zu vernichten – Die Körper der beiden Saiyajin wurden geschüttelt von elektrisierenden Schlägen, von Hitze und von Kälte. In einem gleichmäßigen Takt bewegten sie sich, ihre Lust immer weiter steigernd.   
Und dann setzten die Elemente zu ihrem finalen Schlag an. Der Wind sammelte all seine verbleibende Kraft, schmiss sich gegen die Wolken um sie fortzuwehen, doch sie bäumten sich ihm mit ihrer restlichen Energie entgegen. Der Blitz zuckte, riesig und blendend hell, dem Donner entgegen, der sich krachend laut wie nie zuvor entlud um die feindliche Macht abzuwehren. Eine Explosion schüttelte die Landschaft, wirkte taghell und stockdunkel zugleich, ließ den Donner wie Wind über die Ebene fliegen und die Lebewesen die Ankunft der vier apokalyptischen Reiter fürchten – Vegeta und Gohan merkten in ihrer Leidenschaft von alldem nichts und erreichten den Höhepunkt ihrer Ekstase als das restliche Land in der Explosion erbebte.   
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	9. Part 9

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: 9/9 + Epilog   
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik  
Warning: Shônen Ai, gelegentlich OOC,   
  
Bemerkung: Ups... irgendwie... war das jetzt fast nen ganzer Monat!!! o.O *an Kopf kratz* Sorry^^' Aber irgendwie... ach ich weiß nicht... hatte weder Lust, noch Zeit und was weiß ich noch alles. Naja, egal. Jedenfalls kommt hier jetzt der nächste Teil. Sag jetzt nichts dazu, meld mich am Ende noch mal^^  
  
Danke an: Sarano, melai, Faith und mio-chan für eure Kommentare *knuffel*  
  
Bitte: Falls irgendjemand irgendwo Fanfics, Fanarts oder sogar Dôjinshis von den beiden findet, dann wär ich ihm dankbar, wenn er sie mir schicken könnte^^   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Kommentare an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... – Part 9  
  
Der Wind strich sanft über die Landschaft, streichelte sie mit seinem kalten Wesen. Nichts bösartiges war mehr in seiner Handlung zu erkennen, so wie in den Tagen zuvor. Er war des Kämpfens müde, wollte nicht mehr schrecklich und grausam sein, lieber freundlich begrüßt werden wie an den warmen Sommertagen, wenn die Menschen und Tiere sich nach einer Abkühlung sehnten.   
Zaghaft umwehte er die Pflanzen und anderen Lebwesen des Landes, fast so als wolle er um Vergebung bitten für seine fürchterlichen Taten.   
Die Wolken hoch oben im Himmel wanderten ruhig umher. Nichts in ihnen ließ die große, schwarze Masse, die alles gnadenlos überrollte, erkennen, die sie vor einigen Stunden noch gewesen war.   
Der Donner grollte nur noch vereinzelt und leise. Seine Stimme war erschöpft, sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Frieden.   
Die Blitze waren nicht mehr als ein leichtes Wetterleuchten, schön anzusehen und ungefährlich.  
Es war bereits nach Mittag als Gohan langsam aufwachte. Wie jeden Morgen brauchte er einige Zeit um sich bewusst zu werden, wo er war, doch an diesem drängte sich noch die Frage auf, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Er lag nackt in seinem Bett, fest zugedeckt, als hätte dies jemand anderes getan – und mit einem leichten Donnerhall fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wer es gewesen sein musste.   
Der Junge setzte sich langsam im Bett auf, zuerst nach vorne gebeugt, dann sich langsam aufrichtend. Augenblicklich stand er auf dem Boden und rieb sich über den schmerzenden Po.   
„Autsch. Verdammt...", murrend schnappte er sich seine Kleidung und ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen, hoffend den Schmerz durch das kalte Wasser etwas lindern zu können.  
Während er unter der Brause stand und die Tropfen seinen Körper hinabglitten, rief er sich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht noch einmal in Erinnerung. Der Halbsaiyajin wurde leicht rot, als er sich ihrer lüsternen Begierde erinnerte, musste aber trotz allem grinsen. Es war irgendwie... schön gewesen. Auch wenn sein Hintern höllisch weh tat.   
Beim Abtrocknen ließ Gohan schließlich seinen sechsten Sinn schweifen um Vegeta zu finden. Er hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen seit er aufgestanden war.   
Etwas fürchtete sich der Junge davor, dass der Mann ohne ein Wort gegangen war. Ihn nur ausgenutzt hatte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob er den Saiyajin liebte, so wäre es schmerzhaft für ihn, nur sein Lustobjekt gewesen zu sein.  
Gohan atmete erleichtert auf als er den anderen außerhalb des Hauses spüren konnte. Schnell zog er sich an und ging zu ihm.  
  
Die Menschen hatten bereits mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen. Reparierten die Löcher in ihren Häusern, schleppten umgestürzte Bäume von den Straßen und versorgten die Verwundeten.   
Die Wolken versuchten ihre Arbeit zu erleichtern, wurden etwas heller, so mehr Licht hindurchlassend aber noch immer die Sonnenstrahlen verschluckend. Der Wind half beim aufrichten der Gräser und Ähren, auch wenn die Ernte der Felder zum größten Teil zerstört war.  
Vegeta saß auf der Bank vor dem Haus, dort wo alles angefangen hatte und blickte nachdenklich auf die Landschaft vor sich. Doch eigentlich sah er etwas ganz anderes.   
Auch er hatte sich Gedanken über die letzte Nacht gemacht. Etwas ähnliches hatte er zuvor noch nie erlebt, etwas ähnlich.... schönes. Aber er überlegte, ob es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn das alles nicht geschehen wäre.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Junge aus dem Haus und auf ihn zu kam. Es überraschte ihn jedoch nicht, denn er hatte zuvor schon gespürt, dass er wach geworden war.  
„Du sitzt ja schon wieder hier draußen", stellte Gohan lächelnd fest.  
Der Saiyajin gab nur einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, ließ den Blick aber auf die Landschaft vor sich gerichtet. Der Halbsaiyajin folgte diesem Blick und sah nun auch, was der Sturm die Tage zuvor angerichtet hatte.   
„Wow... Das muss gestern ja ganz schön gewütet haben." Er machte Anstalten sich neben den Älteren zu setzten. „Das hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt." Aus seinem Grinsen wurde augenblicklich eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse, als er sich hinsetzte.  
Vegeta musste lächeln. „Tut's sehr weh?", fragte er fast mitfühlend.  
„Es geht.... Ich sollte mich nur nicht setzen." Trotzdem machte er keine Anstalten aufzustehen, sondern versuchte eine einigermaßen schmerzfreie Position zu finden. Nach einiger Zeit gelang ihm das dann auch und er erwiderte schließlich Vegetas Lächeln, mit dem er den Jungen immer noch ansah.   
Doch erneut verwandelte sich Gohans Gesichtsausdruck wieder, zwar langsam, aber von einem Lächeln zu einem verwirrten Ausdruck.  
Der Saiyajin sah ihn aus warmen, glücklichen Augen an, die der andere noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Doch gleichzeitig nahm er auch eine tiefe Traurigkeit wahr. Eine Traurigkeit, die nicht von seinem alten, kalten Leben herrührte, sondern von etwas neuerem.... von ihren vergangen Tagen?.  
„Was ist los?", flüsterte Gohan beinahe als die Trauer immer mehr zunahm im Blick des Älteren. Aber er bekam keine Antwort, fühlte nur die Hand, die sich sanft auf seine Wange legte und zärtlich darüber strich, so wie vor ein paar Tagen als sie in Mitten des Sturms hier zum ersten Mal saßen.   
Der Junge rutschte etwas näher zu Vegeta, legte die Arme von hinten um ihn, damit sie in der Position verweilen konnten, in der alles begonnen hatte. Der Saiyajin hatte seine Gedanken nicht ausgesprochen, aber Gohan fühlte, dass sie dazu führen würden, dass diese Umarmung die letzte sein würde.   
  
Einige Zeit saßen sie dort, schauten zu, wie das Leuchten der Blitze immer schwächer wurde, die Wolken immer heller und der Donner immer leiser. Fast schien es als wäre nichts passiert in den letzten Tagen, keine Schlacht angefüllt mit Zerstörung und Verlust.   
Für die zwei Saiyajins waren die letzten Tage anderes gewesen. Voller Glück und Hoffnung, dass sie beide noch nie oder schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatten. Doch so wie nun auch der Donner sich stetig weiter entfernte, so schienen auch diese Gefühle immer weiter wegzurücken.   
Vegetas Streichen war mit der Zeit langsamer geworden, bis er schließlich ganz aufhörte und die Hand einfach auf der Wange ruhen ließ. Doch auch diese nahm er dann weg und erhob sich so ruckartig, als hätte er in eben jenem Augenblick eine Entscheidung getroffen.   
Gohan blickte ihn nur stumm an, traute sich nicht zu fragen, wohin der andere wollte. Vegeta stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt still da, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.   
„Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte er letztlich.  
Der Junge spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, sprang auf und hielt den schon zum Gehen gewandten Mann am Arm fest.  
„Nein! Wieso? Bleib hier.... bitte", fügte er noch flehend dazu.   
Vegeta seufzte, sich zusammennehmend.  
„Nein, Gohan. Das geht nicht und das weißt du." Er drehte den Kopf, sah den jüngeren aus durchdringenden Augen an. Aber der wich dem Blick aus, überlegte fieberhaft, wie er den anderen dazu bewegen konnte dort zubleiben.  
„Nein, du musst nicht gehen. Du darfst nicht gehen. Du bleibst hier, hier bei mir."  
„Und deine Mutter? Dein Bruder?" Vegeta drehte sich schließlich ganz zu ihm, blickte ihn an. Weder böse noch lächelnd, nur erwatend.  
„Das ist egal. Wir sagen ihnen was los ist, sie werden es verstehen. Irgendwann... du bleibst einfach hier." Gohan sprudelte jeden seiner Sätze ruckartig hervor als habe er Angst davor langsam zu sprechen.   
„Und was ist mit Bulma und Trunks?"  
„Sie.. sie können uns ja besuchen. Oder wir besuchen sie, aber bitte... bitte bleib bei mir!"  
Der Saiyajin hatte den Blick gesenkt während der letzten Sätze, hob ihn aber wieder als der Junge auf ihn zugehen wollte, um ihn so zum Stoppen zu veranlassen, was auch gelang. Nun war auch ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, jedoch ein bitteres.  
Mit emotionsloser Stimme fragte er: „Liebst du mich?"  
Gohan verstand nicht gleich. „Was?"  
„Liebst du mich?", wiederholte der ältere nocheinmal, während seine Augen den Halbsaiyajin wieder durchdringend ansahen.   
Dieser senkte nun seinen Blick, starrte auf den Boden. Er wusste es noch immer nicht, aber wenn er dies jetzt sagen würde, dann würde Vegeta gehen – und das wollte er nicht.  
Gohan hob seinen Kopf, bereit ‚Ja' zu sagen um den anderen nicht verlieren zu müssen, aber als er in die Augen voller Traurigkeit sah. Voller Bitterkeit und Schmerz, die schon so oft belogen worden waren, die schon soviel zerbrochene Hoffnung erlebt hatten müssen, da konnte er es nicht. Konnte den anderen nicht belügen.   
„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er, den Blick wieder abwendend.   
„Siehst du..."  
„... aber", wollte der Junge protestieren, bekam aber durch eine Geste gezeigt zu schweigen.  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Denkst du wirklich, dass es sich lohnt für eine Sache zu kämpfen derer wir uns nicht sicher sind? Es würde der härteste Kampf in unserem Leben werden, gegen alle Normen und Prinzipien. Vielleicht würden wir gewinnen. Aber was wäre, wenn wir dann erkennen müssten, dass wir uns nicht liebten? Dass wir umsonst gekämpft hätten? Willst du das wirklich riskieren? Nein, Gohan. Solange wir uns nicht sicher sind, solange können wir es nicht riskieren zu kämpfen."  
Langsam erwiderte der Junge den Blick des Mannes – und langsam begann er zu akzeptieren, was er schon lange tief in seinem Inneren gespürt hatte. Dass er mit Vegeta keine Zukunft hatte...  
„Ich gehe jetzt." Vegeta lächelte leicht, während Gohan mit den Tränen kämpfend nur stumm nickte. „Nicht weinen, ja? Nicht um mich, bitte!" Der Saiyajin wischte die Tropfen weg, bevor sie die Wangen hinunterlaufen konnte und der Junge, angesichts der einzigen Bitte, die der andere jemals an ihn gerichtet hatte, schluckte die Tränen hinunter.  
Vegetas rechte Hand verweilte noch kurz auf der Wange Gohans, der seine Hand auf die des älteren gelegt hatte. Dann drehte der Saiyajin sich um, flog langsam davon.   
Gohan blieb stehen und hielt seine Hand fest bis ihrer beide Arme zu kurz für die Entfernung wurden. Und als sich ihre Fingerspitzen voneinander lösten, da durchbrach ein Sonnenstrahl die Wolkendecke. Strahlend hell und klar, der erste seit Tagen. Für die Bewohner des Landes brachte er Hoffnung und Glück. Den zwei Saiyajin - der eine langsam am Horizont verschwindend ohne sich umzublicken, der andere ins Haus gehend ohne noch einen Blick zurückwerfend - nahm er sie. Und dann war alles wieder so wie früher... wie vor dem Sturm, der Glück und Hoffnung mit sich brachte und sie auch wieder nahm, um Narben von Traurigkeit und Schmerz zurückzulassen.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Im Gewitter haben wir uns gefunden  
Im Gewitter haben wir uns geliebt  
Und im Gewitter haben wir uns auch wieder getrennt.  
Denn so wie ein Blitz sah unsere Zukunft immer aus.  
Sie hatte viele Wege, doch jeder endete in einer Sackgasse. In einer Straße ohne Zukunft.  
Vielleicht war es für uns beide nur ein Abenteuer, ein Trost... eine Flucht aus der grausamen Wirklichkeit hinein in eine Welt voller Glück und Hoffnung.  
Vielleicht.....  
Aber.... vielleicht... nur vielleicht... war es auch mehr...  
  
* * *  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
  
*den Schluss noch etwas einwirken lässt*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tja... das war's... ich denke der traurige Schluss kommt nicht so ganz unerwartet. Hab ihn ja schon seit Teil 5 angedeutet. Für mich war seit Beginn klar, dass es kein Happy End geben wird, weil ein Happy End zwischen den beiden wohl einfach unmöglich ist. *seufz*   
  
Irgendwie weiß ich jetzt gar nicht richtig, was ich schreiben soll^^' Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen, hab mir jedenfalls viel Mühe gegeben beim Schreiben (was man doch hoffentlich gemerkt hat) und ich konnte euch das Pairing wenigstens etwas näher bringen.  
Wenn es nicht allzu viele Umstände macht, dann hätte ich gerne eine Art Abschlusskommentar. Den Epilog werd ich zwar noch veröffentlichen, aber der beinhaltet im Grunde nichts neues, also würd ich eure Meinung ganz gerne jetzt hören^^  
Tja... ich glaube das war's. Also dann wir sehen uns beim nächsten außergewöhnlichen Pairing XD (hat jemand nen Wunsch?!^^) *alle feste knuffel*  
  
Styko!^^ 


	10. Epilog

Titel: When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope....  
Teil: Epilog   
Pairing: Vegehan (VegetaXGohan)  
Genre: Romantik/Drama  
Warning: philosophisch veranlagt XD  
  
Bemerkung: Sodala, hier ist dann der Epilog. Wie gesagt es ist nichts neues, im Grunde nur eine Zusammenfassung der Gefühle. Es gab noch so ein paar Dinge, die ich erwähnen wollte, die aber nicht in die unmittelbare Geschichte gepasst haben, also hab ich mich entschlossen, das alles in einem Epilog zusammenzufassen.   
Aus wessen Sicht es geschrieben ist, könnt ihr euch aussuchen. Hab mich nicht festgelegt, da es bei beiden möglich wäre.  
Na dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem endgültig letzten Teil meiner Vegehan^^   
  
Danke an: alle die mir mal einen Kommentar geschrieben haben und besonders an die, die mich regelmäßig mit Kommentaren versorgt haben^^ *allefesteknuffel*  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mehr, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dem Zeugs (ich erreiche wahrscheinlich am ehesten ne Einlieferung in die Irrenanstalt)  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
When the Storm brings Happiness and Hope.... – Epilog  
  
Langsam ziehen sich die Elemente zurück aus der grausamen Schlacht.   
Auch wir gehen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Du dorthin, ich hierhin. Voneinander weg an Orte, die uns nie glücklich gemacht haben und es auch nie tun werden. Einen Ort gibt es an dem wir glücklich waren, der Ort an dem wir zusammen sein konnten. Gefunden haben wir ihn im tosenden Sturm des Gewitters, in dem viele andere ihren Schutz und ihre Hoffnung verloren haben. Wir aber fanden sie, fanden sie in uns.   
Es war schön gewesen. Die Zeit die wir miteinander verbracht haben. Schön, aber kurz und hoffnungslos. Es war uns beiden immer klar gewesen, aber wir wollten es nicht einsehen, wollten einfach nur zusammen sein um die schreckliche Wirklichkeit hinter uns zu lassen. Vielleicht so weit hinter uns, dass sie uns nie wieder hätte einholen können.   
Aber das war aussichtslos gewesen. Sie hatte uns wieder eingeholt. So wie die Wirklichkeit einen immer einholt und einen wieder zu sich hinunter in ihre kalten, einsamen Fänge zieht.   
Man kann gegen sie kämpfen. Kämpfe voller Bitterkeit, Trauer und Verzweiflung. Es erfordert viel Kraft sie zu besiegen um hinterher glücklich zu sein. Wir sind stark, wir sind die stärksten des Universums. Aber als es kämpfen oder fliehen hieß, da sind wir geflohen. Denn selbst wir Saiyajins brauchen ab und zu ein bisschen Frieden.   
Vielleicht war es gut so. Wir hätten wahrscheinlich sowieso verloren. Hätten verloren und wären daran zu Grunde gegangen und das alles für eine Sache derer wir uns niemals sicher gewesen waren.   
Liebe war ein Wort das keiner von uns beiden jemals sagen wollte. Liebe beinhaltet zu viel Verantwortung, zu viel Vertrauen. Hätten wir einander vertraut, hätten wir vielleicht gewonnen... aber eben nur vielleicht.   
Nun sind wir traurig. Traurig ohne gekämpft und verloren zu haben. Doch welche Traurigkeit nun besser ist, weiß keiner von uns.   
Ich sehe, wie sich das Land wieder aufrichtet und wie es wieder erblüht. Es scheint fast als wäre der schwere Sturm niemals da gewesen. Als wäre er nur ein grauenhafter Albtraum gewesen, der zu viel an Realität beinhaltete. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen unser Sturm von Glück und Hoffnung, wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Träumen kann man nachtrauern ohne zu weinen, der Wirklichkeit hingegen nicht. Aber wir werden nicht weinen. Nicht um uns.   
Unser Schicksal entsprach dem des Sturmes und seiner Kämpfer. Und so wie diese nicht geweint haben, so werden auch wir keine Träne verlieren. Werden unser Leben weiterleben auch wenn es kalt, trostlos und einsam sein wird.   
Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen, uns vielleicht an unsere schöne Zeit erinnern. Aber dann wird sie nur noch ein schöner Traum sein, denn wir beide wissen, dass unser nächstes Zusammentreffen anders sein wird... sehr viel anders. Vielleicht endet es in Streit, vielleicht auch in Verachtung... oder sogar in Hass. Wir werden es sehen, eines Tages.  
Nun werden wir uns bemühen so weiterzuleben, als wäre nichts passiert in den letzten Tagen. Unsere Familien dürfen nicht merken, was los ist... was war... Sie hätten es nie verstanden, gegen sie hätten wir kämpfen müssen, aber das wollte keiner von uns. Auch wenn Saiyajins den Kampf lieben, einen solchen nicht....  
  
Langsam ziehen sich die Elemente zurück. Wieder ist eine Schlacht worüber, eine Schlacht, die erneut unentschieden ausgegangen ist, wie so viele andere davor. Weder der Blitz noch die Wolken konnten die Welt in ewiges Licht oder ewige Dunkelheit hüllen. Weder der Donner noch der Wind können von sich behaupten, er wäre der alleinige Schreckensherrscher. Doch der Krieg der Elemente wird weitergehen, wird sich in einer anderen Schlacht, an einem anderen Ort fortsetzen und er wird niemals enden.  
Ob unser Krieg endgültig vorbei ist, weiß ich nicht. Unserer Gefühle nicht sicher, haben wir die Schlacht beendet, doch ob auch der Krieg geendet hat, werden wir erst dann sehen, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. In ferner Zukunft, an einem fernen Ort, an dem wir niemals glücklich waren, an dem wir niemals glücklich sind und an dem wir niemals glücklich sein werden.   
Die Sonne schickt nun ihre Strahlen auf die Erde, die sich ihnen freudig entgegen streckt. Wir jedoch sehnen uns nach dem grellen Zucken der Blitze. Dem schmetternden Grollen des Donners. Dem wütenden Aufbäumen der Wolken. Und dem grausamen Fegen des Windes. Nach den Dingen, in denen wir unser Glück fanden.   
Traurig sehe ich ihnen nach, wie sie langsam am Horizont verschwinden und die Hoffnung mit sich nehmen. Aber eines Tages kehren sie vielleicht zurück, und mit ihnen vielleicht auch unser Glück...   
Vielleicht.....  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
